


At Nartimir Tug'yc

by xKartaylir



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKartaylir/pseuds/xKartaylir
Summary: Din finds himself and his foundling stranded on a foreign planet on which he meets Ahda. She challenges his view of the world, and of himself. He helps her face something that has been haunting her for a majority of her adult life. Together, they have the power to change the galaxy and thwart a dark plot.Only, if they can learn to grow together, instead of apart.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 99





	1. Jarilur

_'Ouch.'_

He took a deep shuddering breath. The air ripping through his lungs in a way that felt like fire. His ribs throbbed in protestation. Everything hurt. 

_'I'm alive.'_

He searched his field of vision, trying to orientate himself with his surroundings. 

_'I'm in my ship.'_

He racked his brain, trying to piece together the events that put him in this predicament. 

_'Leaving Nevarro. We were followed. Air fight. Shook the enemy off in hyperspace. Crash landing... wait, we... the Child!'_

He felt something soft curled up against his beskar, something breathing, small and green. Something alive. Din let out a sigh of relief. 

_We're okay._

He reached down and patted his companions head. The Child cooed in response and curled into Din's warmth further. 

After running a quick scan of their immediate perimeter and deeming them alone and safe, he let sleep overtake him as his eyes grew heavy behind his helmet. 

\---

_click, click, snap._

He knew that noise. He opened his eyes to the expected blaster in his face. Expertly aimed, and unwavering.

 _Shit._

It was no good, he had no chance gaining the upper hand in this situation, not in his current state. He would have to orchestrate his escape later. He raised both hands in the air in surrender and looked up to meet the eyes of his assailant. 

"You're hurt." She said simply. She was seemingly human. She wasn't young, but also not older than he. She had long dark hair. Her eyes, while bright in color, looked dark and haunted. 

"You can say that again." He replied.

"You have a child." she gestured to the kid with her boot, not taking her finger off the trigger.

"Yes." He said.

She lowered her blaster, warily.

He sighed with relief.

"I can help you. This is not something I normally do." She admitted, looking uncomfortable.

"We can be trusted." He assured her.

"I trust no one." she said, offering a gloved hand. 

The Mandalorian grunted as he rose to his feet, his ears ringing unpleasantly. He immediately clutched at his side, his gloved hand coming away wet with blood.

"He was trying to heal you." She said, gesturing towards the sleeping child.

"He does that... sometimes." He huffed through gasps of pain. 

"My home is a bit away, I brought my land cruiser. Grab your essentials, we can come back to take a look at the ship later. We need to be sheltered before sundown." 

He nodded an affirmative. He grabbed his pack and the still sleeping child. Following her out, he secured the doors. The Razorcrest shuddered and hissed as they closed. _'My ship'_ Din winced. 

He surveyed his surroundings in amazement. _'What a stark contrast to Nevarro'_ he thought. He appreciated the lush greens, a merrily bubbling stream, and the smell of rich soil. He tossed his pack in the land cruiser, and settled himself and the child in the back. 

"Nice planet." He said. He was not typically one for small talk, but he felt compelled to speak. 

"It is." She said appreciatively over her shoulder. From what he could see of her face from behind, she wore a small smile which was lit up by the two suns starting their descent behind the upcoming mountains.

The ride was smooth, and soon he found himself fighting sleep. He slipped in and out of consciousness, until he was jolted awake by the Child chewing on his glove.

"You're awake." Din said, a hint of warmth coloring his voice. The child cooed in response.

"We're almost there. You were out for some time." She said.

"What can I call you?" Din asked. 

She hesitated. 

"Din. You can call me Din." he offered softly.

"Ahda." She said. 

"Thank you for your assistance, Ahda." 

She nodded at his expressed gratitude. "The child, does he have a name? Is he a he?" 

"I have taken to calling him ad'ika-" 

"Child. He's your foundling then." She said. She scrunched her forehead together in thought. 

"You speak Mando'a?" He asked. If not for his helmet, you would see his eyebrow raised in inquisition. Never mind how she knew what a foundling was. 

"I just know a few phrases." She explained. "You're not the first Mandalorian I have met, Din." 

"Hm." He said, returning to his thoughts.

True to her word, they reached a simple cottage minutes later. Her home was tucked away in the trees nestled against the slope of a large mountain. The structure was surrounded with a lush garden and the faint tinkle of a spring could be heard nearby. 

"Do you live here alone?" He asked.

"I appreciate solitude." She answered. 

"I understand that." 

"Come, I want to look at your wounds and get you two settled for the night. 

He followed.

Ahda led him into what he could only describe as a home. It was warm and inviting. He spent so long living such a utilitarian lifestyle, that rich colors and comfort were foreign to him. Niceties didn't necessarily break the Code, his lifestyle just never afforded them. 

She called out to him from a room down the hall, he followed her voice into a small room with a comfortable looking cot and adjoining washroom. 

"You'll want to dress down. I'll return with supplies to get you bandaged up. I know you'll obviously want to keep that damn bucket on your head, so I'll leave you to get settled when I am done. I can look the child over as well." She disappeared back through the door before he could say anything further. 

She confused him, he thought, as he undid clasps and buckles and left his armor piled at the foot of the cot. She seemed so... aloof. She also treated his lifestyle with an air of familiarity, when he was used to the exact opposite. That, paired with her knowing at least one mando'a word, he felt that there was more to learn about Ahda. 

He was shaken from his thoughts by the child cooing at him from the cot, wiggling his way into the soft sheets as if to express his pleasure. 

"Better than the ship, I take it?" Din laughed softly. The child squealed again. "Don't get used to it." 

Ahda returned with a large bag and a tray laden with tea and two bowls of boiling hot soup. She left the tray on a table with chairs on the far wall, dragging a chair over to the cot, and gestured to Din to lie down. 

"I can do this myself, if you would like." Din offered, as she scooted the chair next to the cot and set the bag by her feet. 

"I am a nurse, it's better if I do it. It looks like you may not be very skilled in this area." She said, gesturing towards his multitude of poorly healed scars that littered his torso like a road map.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" Din huffed. 

"Looks like you've hit a rough patch lately." She commented. 

"Indeed." He agreed, reflecting on the last few months. 

It was very disconcerting for him to be so exposed in front of a stranger. The cool air caused goose flesh to rise on his skin, or at least that's what he told himself. He cleared his throat as he felt a blush color his chest and neck, and his face felt hot under his helmet. 

He cursed as she used a cloth to clean the large wound over his ribcage. She clucked in disapproval of his language. 

She packed salve and gauze over the wound to staunch the renewed bleeding. The salve started working almost immediately to dull the sharp pain, and Din found he could take a deep breath again. 

"Hold this for me." Ahda said, gesturing to the wad of gauze she was using to hold pressure over the wound. 

She dug around in her bag for a moment, and came out with large rolls of linen. He helped her hold the bandages and lift his middle when necessary to wrap his torso. 

"Your ribs are definitely broken. The wrap should help that." She said. 

She tended to the rest of his other small wounds in short order, took a once over of the kid, and deemed that they would both live. 

"The tea I've left, it should help with any inflammation and soothe the concussion I strongly suspect you have. I'll knock before entering this room, so take that bucket off and get some rest." She said as she packed away her supplies. 

He said his quiet thanks.

Once she was gone, he got up slowly and gingerly made his way to the washroom. After the long day he had, the click and hiss of his helmet disengaging was a welcome sound. 

He set the helmet on the counter beside the basin and gulped in lung fulls of fresh air gratefully. He took his time washing his face and ran water through his hair. He wished he could bathe, but that would need to wait for his wounds to heal more. 

He carried his helmet back to bed with him, setting it within arms reach. As the kid became family once he declared him his foundling, the Code permitted immediate family to see his face. The kid cooed and squealed upon his return. Din found that he enjoyed being able to see his face. Din found it strange, but appreciated the moments alone with his foundling. 

He served the warm soup and tea at the table, the child preferring to sit in his lap. They found the food satisfactory. The recipe was familiar, the spices tugging at a memory that he could not place. 

"Glad to know you think my cooking is terrible." Din said as the kid slurped his soup bowl empty and finished off with a belch. 

The kid gurgled in response. 

"Time for bed. We've had a long day." The child whined in protest. "Stop that. We must rest, we are fortunate to have a safe place to be tonight." 

Din dimmed the lantern and set his blaster on the table next to the cot, and laid down. He rolled over and tucked his foundling to his chest, pulling the sheets up to his chin, and fell into a deep sleep quickly. 


	2. Kar'taylir shol'shya

He awoke to sunshine assaulting the room beyond his closed eyelids. Stubborn slivers which managed to squeeze their way through the slats on the window shutters. He groaned, rolled over, and the child cooed in excitement. 

"Glad to hear you're up and ready to start your day." Din murmured into his pillow. 

The child cooed again, pattering around on the floor. Din groaned again. 

"Okay. I'm getting up." He sighed and rolled himself into a sitting position. He moved gingerly, testing his body to take stock of what he had to work with. He was still in worlds of pain. 

He suited up in silence, taking his time and moving slowly. His boots gave him the most trouble. He felt dizzy when he stood. But, he still felt better than yesterday. He would take what he could get. 

When he walked into the living area, he found it empty, but the front door was propped open. He looked out and found Ahda sitting, balancing a cup of tea while she scribbled in a small pocketbook, her blaster sitting innocuously next to her on the steps. She looked up, and produced a guarded smile. 

"I hope you are feeling better." She stated, as her eyes wandered out into the distance. Din noticed that despite the sunshine, fog appeared to be rolling in from the east. 

He leaned against the door jam. 

"I am." He said, searching for something to say. He felt awkward. 

"I see you trying to figure me out, Din." She said, with an air of exhaustion in her voice. "I am not sure that I want you to do that."

"For my child's safety, I must know that you have no ill intent." Din said seriously, compromising to afford her privacy.

"I do not, Din." She said, honesty inflected in her voice. Upon closer inspection, he could see the dried tear tracks on her face. "I have things that make me sad sometimes, but it's nothing to do with you and your ad'ika." 

"I understand." He said. Damn this woman, he felt the need to share, to throw himself wide open. This was not something he historically did. "I do too." he winced, wishing he could shove the words back into his own mouth. 

"This galaxy is just a little fucked up sometimes." Ahda said, clutching her tea between her palms and heaving a sigh. 

He grunted in agreement. 

The child squealed as he pranced through the garden, chasing some poor amphibious creature, gulping it down whole. 

"That is quite disgusting." She commented. 

"You get used to it." Din said.

She smiled and set her book aside. 

"We should go to the ship today and take a look. I'm no mechanic, but I do know enough. Living here is a blessing in the way that I'm left well enough alone, but also a curse as I've had to learn things I never intended on learning." She explained, sighing as she turned to him and gave him an appraising glare. "I'm sure you're stubborn and would forgo rest even if I recommended it." 

"I can be ready soon." He said, ignoring her jab.

"Good. There's breakfast, if you're interested. You can fix a tray for yourself and your ad'ika." She said as she stood. 

When she bent over to pick up her book and blaster, her loose shirt rose up and revealed an interesting tattoo just above her right hip... a clan symbol. He couldn't recall the name, but he knew the symbol.

_'Interesting.'_

She blushed as she followed his gaze. She knew he saw it. She pulled her garment down, said nothing, and skimmed past him and disappeared through the door. 

She wasn't a Mandalorian, he gathered that much. But, she is or had been deeply loved by one. He was starting to understand her, but as he previously had respected her privacy, he did more so now. He wouldn't mention it. 

He called to his ad'ika, who came along quickly at the mention of breakfast, reaching to be picked up and carried. They stepped inside. 

“Let’s see what we’ve got for lor’vram.” (breakfast). Din said to the child, vowing to start using more Mando’a when speaking with him. It would be important that the child know the language as his foundling.

As the house was small, it wasn’t difficult to find the kitchen. He fixed a tray of eggs and homemade bread which had been set out, and carried it to their borrowed room.

His ad'ika turned his nose up at the eggs from some unknown creature, and it took some convincing to get him to eat them. _’So, this is parenthood...’_ Din thought. 

“You’re probably still full from whatever it was that you ate in the yard, you little womp rat.” Din joked, taking a bite of his own eggs and pulling a face at their unfamiliar taste. 

The child looked at him with amusement in his eyes and reached out to touch his face. Din flinched away at first, not used to being touched, but eventually settled and allowed it. His ad'ika cooed and squealed. 

Din pointed to the bread and said “shuner”. The child watched intently. 

He pointed to the child and said “ad'ika” 

Finally, he pointed to himself and said “buir”

Din was curious about his ad’ika’s ability to retain language at this age. He wished he knew more about the species, or even _what species_ would be helpful at this point. 

He grabbed the little one’s hand and taught him how to make a pointing gesture.

“Show me ad’ika.” Din asked softly. The child pointed to himself.

“Show me shuner.” Again, the child pointed correctly, this time towards the bread.

“Show me buir.” Din felt a lump in his throat when the child pointed at him and reached to touch his face again. He cuddled his foundling to his chest and patted his head lovingly. 

“Great job little one. We must be going.” Din sighed and grabbed his helmet. The child whined in protest as his helmet clicked into place, and Din made a face behind his armor. 

He just hoped he was good enough for this tiny creature. 

He scooped up the tray and headed towards the kitchen to wash up. On his way, he nearly ran into Ahda. She was dressed much like when he first encountered her yesterday; dark green bodysuit, heavy boots, long dark hair pulled back into a plait, and she was well armed. He smirked, grateful for his helmet. There was something about women and weapons. 

_‘Not now, you idiot. You may not be dead, but you may as well be to the female population’._ He chastised himself. 

His ad’ika whined at his feet, begging to be picked up. Din looked down helplessly, his hands laden with the tray of dishes. Ahda bent down and scooped up the child, cooing to him softly. The child glanced at the Mandalorian over her shoulder as if to gloat.

 _‘Wo_ _mp rat.’_ He thought to himself.

By the time he was done washing up breakfast, Ahda was outside with his ad’ika. She was talking with the child, explaining everything she did, as she loaded the cruiser and checked the fluids. 

“Are you ready?” She asked, wiping her hands on a scrap of cloth and giving a less guarded smile.

“I am.” He replied.

“Perfect.” She replied, as she swung herself over the side of the cruiser gracefully. 

Din joined her in the front this time, his ad’ika curling up in his armpit and snuggling down. The little one could probably use a nap, and the cruiser was likely to put him to sleep. They set off without another word. 

Some time later, as predicted, the child was asleep in Din’s arms. 

“I plan to compensate you for your help and lodging.” Din said, ensuring that her kindness would not be left unappreciated. 

“If you must.” She stated. “As wary as I was at first, the company has been nice. I don’t spend much time around people outside of my employment. I haven’t for years.” 

“I understand that. I have had him for the last few months. Before that, outside of contact with my Tribe, I do not spend much time with others either.” He offered. Feeling brave and hopeful, he asked “What do you do for work?”

“I am a nurse.” She said simply.

“That seems like rewarding work.” He said.

“It takes a lot out of me. I don’t know many people who couldn’t use my services. I only work a handful of days per month right now since I travel for work.” she said. “And yourself? I could guess, but I am not a fan of assumptions.”

“Bounty hunter.” He answered. “Things have been... complicated lately.” He said, nodding towards the sleeping ad’ika. 

“Children do complicate things.” She said distractedly. Din followed her gaze to a small grove of trees off to their left. She slowed the cruiser and hopped out, hand on her her blaster at her hip.

Din set the child on the floorboard of the cruiser, the child sighing and resettling in his slumber. He followed Ahda quickly. 

“What do we have to worry about here?” He asked.

“Mostly scavengers.” She said quietly. “We’re being followed now, even. They’ve been with us for a bit, but I was hoping I was mistaken.” 

“Fantastic.” Din commented, running a quick scan to see that there was indeed a group of three lying in wait. He must really have a head injury if he hadn’t noticed before. 

“Quite.” She said confidently, grabbing an impressive blaster rifle from the back of the cruiser. “You stay here, I will flush them out.” 

She stalked off towards the grove before he could protest. 

After two screams, a blast, and a flock of some awful looking flying creatures taking to the sky, Ahda reemerged wiping a throwing knife off on the leg of her pants. 

“Much better. I hate to waste ammunition, but that last one really thought he was coming for me.” She got back into the cruiser.

Din nodded in agreement, relieved that he didn’t have to engage. His side was throbbing and he still felt disoriented from the crash. 

Some time later, they arrived at the ship to find that it had not been stripped or otherwise compromised, thank the stars. _‘I would probably commit mass murder if that happened again._ ' he thought 

They made short work of the ship, taking note of what could be repaired and what would need to be replaced. 

“I’m thinking… if we can get the engines going, you may be able to move your ship closer to my home.” Adha said, with her finger tapping her bottom lip. 

“That would make things easier.” Din replied, wiping motor oil from his gloves. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon servicing the engines and rigging the damaged landing gear in order to move the ship. Ahda was much more handy than she let on earlier. 

Finally, Din was in the captain's chair flicking levers and pressing buttons. 

There was no way that the ship would go much further than Ahda’s home, but with the amount of repairs needed, it would save a lot of time if he didn’t have to travel to work on it. That, and he could ensure it wasn’t being damaged or pilfered. Just the thought made him want to strangle a Jawa. 

“Think we could get away with towing the cruiser?” Ahda asked, coming up the steps behind him. 

“I’d hate to blow the three of us up.” Din said, jokingly. “I don’t see why we couldn’t, if we went slow enough. We’d get back sooner, anyways.” 

“Alright, help me link up.” Ahda asked, and he followed.

Later that evening, they made it back in one piece. Din had to land a few times to let the engines cool, or add fluids. Landing was a little troublesome each time, but otherwise the ride was uneventful.

Din was exhausted. His muscles extremely sore, and his ribs were aching. He rarely was bothered by physical pain. Considering the last few months, it was quite possible that he had just overdone it. 

He staggered up the steps to the warm little cottage, his feet faltering as they reached the door. Ahda rushed to his side, and in a great show of strength for someone her size, supported him and his armor with ease. She guided him to a chair. 

"Atin jag" (stubborn man) she hissed in Mando'a and she deposited him in the chair with a thunk. He groaned, barely registering that she spoke to him in his language. 

"Rest for a minute. I'm taking you to the hot springs just out back. You're ridiculous." Her voice was laced with frustration. 

Some time later she returned with a robe. 

"Get undressed. I can help if you'd like." She commanded. 

He protested, she stomped her foot, the child squealed, and he protested some more. By the time he resorted to name calling, she drew her hand back and slapped him. Due the helmet, aside from jarring him, she caused no harm. However, her message was loud and clear. He got up and allowed her to assist him, cursing under her breath, while the child giggled.

 _'Who's side are you on, womp rat?'_ He thought to himself. 

Once he was down to his under things and helmet, she threw the robe over his shoulders and guided him towards a door he hadn't noticed before. Slowly, he stumbled down a dirt path towards a bubbling sound of a natural hot spring. Once there, he slid gratefully into the water. 

"Thank you." He said. 

"Hm." She replied. 

"I'm an asshole.”

“Indeed, you are.” She agreed, turning to leave. He could hear that her voice was thick with unshed tears.

“Don’t leave.” He asked. She stopped, but didn’t turn around. “I’m sorry if… I’ve upset you.” Din said, his voice holding a softer edge than normal.

“It’s not you.” She said stiffly. “I promise to the stars that is absolutely not you.” 

“Stay with me for a while.” He asked. She looked at him with her mouth gaping, as if he’d asked her to cut off an appendage. 

“Alright.” She sighed. “I’ll be just a moment.” 

She returned some time later in a soft robe, which she removed to reveal a bathing suit. She threw the robe over a nearby chair, slipped out of the soft shoes that she had replaced her boots with, and began tying her hair upon the top of her head.

She sighed when she realized her tattoo was now clearly displayed. While Din saw, he respected her enough to not ask.

Ahda slipped into the water much more gracefully than Din had. The silence was heavy between them. 

“Your ad’ika is in bed, he was tired. He whined for you a bit, but he did well otherwise.” she said, to fill the silence. 

“Thank you.” He said. 

“Just ask. I know I asked you to not, and I know you won't. However, if you want to know, I wouldn’t refuse an answer.” She offered. 

“Your tattoo. It’s clan, isn’t it?”

“Indeed it is.” She said with a watery smile. He let her collect her thoughts and decide what she was willing to share. 

"I was married once. He died six years ago. You remind me of him." 

"He was a Mandalorian." Din stated. It made sense now. 

"Yes, he was." 

"Who was he?" 

"Thrailo Jadyrs." 

"I know of him and his clan." Din wracked his brain, feeling quite stupid for not recognizing the symbol immediately. 

"Did you ever meet him? I have no idea how old you are, but you must be around the same age."

"No. Just knew of him. From what I know, he was murdered by a traitor, and he died to protect his clan's foundling. He was very honorable, and celebrated."

"That’s the story." 

"He died a warrior's death." Din stated simply. 

"It's what he wanted." She replied, her voice thick. 

"We can go as soon as my ship is fixed, or we can find other lodging." Din offered.

"Please don't." She said.

"Ahda, I do not want to hurt you." 

"That is not something you have control over. This is not your responsibility." Ahda said with finality.

He was silent. 

"Sometimes, the universe has a way of forcing us to face things -- especially if we are avoiding them." She said after some time. 

"It does." He agreed. 


	3. Udesiir Pr Jii

The next morning, Din found Ahda sitting outside just as he had the day prior. She was writing again, tea in hand, wearing a loose gauzy dress. The weather was warmer today, humid even. 

"Good morning." She offered, and he noticed the slight blush creeping up her neck and coloring her cheeks. 

"Morning." He greeted, amusement coloring his voice. 

"I may have drank too much wine last night." She admitted with a cringe. "I really do apologize." She said, her blush deepening. 

"There is no reason to. It was enjoyable." He assured her, hoping his voice conveyed his sincerity. 

And indeed, she had drank too much wine. After her revelations about her past, she retrieved a bottle of infamous spice wine, and made her way through much of it. Din chuckled to himself, remembering her breathy laughs and their back and forth banter. Ahda was formidable company, even when she was quite drunk. He hadn't laughed that way in many years. 

The Code didn't prohibit him from partaking, as it was about self-discipline and moderation. It was more about the logistics of consuming liquids in front of others that kept him from enjoying a social drink more often. When he was younger, he learned very quickly that drinking alone led to a very dark kind of misery. He had enough of that all on his own.

Ahda, he learned, is very inventive and quite the problem solver for she fashioned him a straw from spare tubing. She also snorted wine into the water as she suggested he use the contraption in order to join her in her libatious state. Between peals of laughter, she called him a bucket head, told him he ought to "lighten the fuck up", and even challenged him to a spar. The woman was an absolute terror. 

He humored her, disregarding how ridiculous he felt in that moment. Although, as he did not frequently consume such ludicrous liquid, it didn't take much to leave his head swimming. 

He tumbled into bed late that evening feeling quite fuzzy and relaxed. He couldn't remember a night that he had slept better. 

He shook himself from his thoughts as Ahda spoke. 

“I am making a visit to a nearby village today.” She said, “There is a sick child there whom they are having trouble treating. I can order the parts you need for your ship while I am there?” She suggested. 

“That would be very helpful.” He said, reaching into his belt and tossing her a bag of coin. “I am assuming you are ordering me to stay here and rest?” 

“I would like to see that, yes.” She said. 

He nodded, to let her know that he agreed to her terms. 

He appraised her from behind his visor. Ahda had a wonderful sense of humor, and he was learning that while she seemed cold on the outside, she was very warm and full of life. She was an enigma. 

Watching her open herself up to him last night had been a gift, but he had a feeling it would become problematic. He was not blind nor stupid or dead. While he followed his path unwaveringly, he had his moments of weakness. She was beautiful, strong, and he knew it would be hard for him to leave this time. Harder than others. 

He could tell that she had spent so long in self-inflicted solitude, and had spent a lot of that time hurting very deeply. He knew it would be hard for her when he left too. He didn’t want that.

He frowned, overcome with a moment of self-loathing. Just as before with Omera, he had felt his heart swell then shatter… he knew this time it would be worse. He felt selfish for basking in her warmth. 

_‘What is it with me and widows?’_ He asked himself incredulously. ' _And why do I long so much for the company of another, when I have been alone for so long?'_

His ad’ika ran up to him them. He picked the child up and snuggled him. He cooed, smiled, and reached towards his helmet. ' _Maybe this is why?'_

“I haven’t made anything for breakfast, as I plan to meet my sister when I get to the village.” Ahda said. “Feel free to help yourselves to what you can find. Is there anything else you need while I am there?” She asked. 

“Not that I can think of.” He replied.

“I’ll be taking my ship. If you need the cruiser, I am sure you can figure it out. I will be back by dusk.” 

“Thank you.” He said. She was being very kind to him, opening up her home. He felt indebted. 

As Ahda walked away, his ad’ika cried out and reached towards her with his stubby little hands. He squirmed his way out of Din's arms and chased after her. She stopped, scooped him up, and cooed her goodbyes at him. She walked back over to Din and handed him over. 

“How much for the bounty?” She asked, playfully.

“You can keep him.” Din said flatly. 

"Hm, I was under the impression you two came as a set.” She said, turning and walking away without another word. 

Din watched her retreat, before turning around and going inside.

' _Problematic, indeed.'_

_\---_

Din had an uneventful morning that consisted of breakfast, getting the child to lie down for a nap, and a real shower. 

The shower was wonderful. Ahda had set out homemade herbal soaps and salves, and extra bandages to redress his wound. After dressing and checking on the child, he got to work on the Razorcrest. 

The entire antenna for his transmitter had been destroyed during the crash. Fortunately, he had what he needed on hand to repair it. In short order, he found himself sitting in the cockpit and turning the transmitter on. Before he could finish dialing out a code, the device indicated someone was ringing in. 

“The armorer has been threatening to melt you down for scrap metal.” said a much smaller, less solid hologram of Paz. 

“I am sure.” Din replied with a shake of his head “I was followed leaving Nevarro and once I shook them off, we crashed. I am at a safe location repairing my ship. The foundling is well, and I have an ally here. Is the Tribe safe?” He asked, sticking to business. He and Paz had an… interesting history. 

“We are well, but we did relocate to a more secure location. I will send you coordinates. When will you return?” Paz said.

“I am not certain now.” Din said, shaking his head. “My ship is not in good shape.” Din said, leaving out the part about being injured. 

“Any idea who followed you?” Paz asked. 

“I have no idea.” Din said. 

"I will dig around and see what I can find out.” Paz reassured him. “Be well, brother. I must go. I will let the armorer know that she doesn’t get to use you for parts. She will be so disappointed.” Paz laughed. 

“Be well.” Din said, and ended the transmission with a sigh.


	4. Vi Cuyir An Shuk'la

Din made a lot more progress than he thought he would on the Razorcrest, but eventually was interrupted by a screech coming from the house. 

Moving as quickly as he could, he ran into the house and straight to the room where his ad'ika should have been sleeping. His heart dropped when he saw the cot, and the room, empty. 

He skidded into the hallway and looked around frantically, with no ad'ika to be found. He stilled to listen for any noise to indicate where the child could be. Down the hall, he saw that there was a door cracked and he heard shuffling from inside the room. 

His heart rate slowed as he crept into the unfamiliar room and laid eyes on his ad'ika. 

He guessed this was Ahda's room. The soft linens on the large cot and gauzy curtains spoke of femininity. He scooped up his ad'ika, and before he could warn him against wandering and invading space, something caught his eye and took the breath out of his lungs. He didn't intend to stay or look, but his feet rooted themselves into the ground. He was paralyzed by the sight in front of him. 

Heavy beskar and flak hung over a rack, with a helmet perched on top. Displayed lovingly in the corner of the room. While there were scars and scrapes that indicated it had been well worn, he could also tell that this beskar had been well loved. 

Din kneeled before the makeshift altar, bowing in honor of his fallen brother. “Death is life, one should die as they have lived. This is the way.” He whispered softly. 

He pondered the Mandalorian that this beskar once belonged to, now an empty shell left behind. He did not know him, but as he told Ahda, he knew of the clan and the tragic events that led to his death. Slaughter, it was an absolute slaughter. He felt bile rise up into his throat. It was a well-known rumor that the entire clan was nearly wiped out, save for one singular foundling. They never caught the traitor. He wondered if this is why Ahda lived in solitude. Was she a target? Was she safe? 

He wondered how the man who once filled this beskar would feel knowing he left behind someone who missed him dearly. He wondered what the man, not the Mandalorian, thought when he realized his time among the living had come to an end. He wondered what Ahda's life looked like when her husband was alive, as he had a feeling it was different. 

He thought back to the conversation he had with Ahda in the hot spring, surrounded by steam and emotions heavier than he knew how to carry. He honored the unshed tears in her eyes, the thickness to her voice, the pain that he could feel when she spoke of him. His chest tightened. 

Din always felt that nothing was permanent, Everything ends, nothing stays the same. Change was constant. The disconnect. The disregard. Alone. Cold. It was easier. 

Nobody asked him for anything, and he almost fooled himself into thinking he wanted for nothing. But the truth was, he did. He just didn't feel capable of honoring his own wishes.

He wanted soft skin under his hands, his lips to touch another's, whispered words and promises, to throw himself open and lay himself bare. He wanted. Wanted. But what was the price? Too much. It would cost too much. 

How much of himself did he even have left to give? Was there anything left? If he took off his helmet and turned it upside down, would anything more than ash pour out? He felt like a burnt out star, used up. 

He sometimes felt that he was a warm body, destined to fill cold beskar. He wasn't supposed to feel, be soft, or warm. The Code didn't mandate this, but he did. 

He thought back to the day that his parents locked him in the cellar as the only world he ever knew turned to flames, noise, and pain. Nothing ever stays the same. He could almost taste the soot. 

He was angry in his younger years. He regularly asked himself why his parents had fought when they could have stayed and protected him from so much loss, so much pain. There was room in the cellar. Why did they leave? 

Eventually, he had to start asking himself the very same question... ‘ _Why do I leave?’_

He now understood. You have to know how to leave. He was good at it, even. He could leave so well that sometimes you would forget he was ever there. Sometimes, he would forget himself. He wanted to forget. 

He remembered his mother’s soft touch and feathery songs, his father’s deep voice and the way it felt when his stubble tickled his skin. He remembered, but he wanted to forget. It would be easier if he could forget. He had to forget. 

His basic instincts were telling him to run far away, to the edges of the galaxy even, from the very place he stood right now. Away from soft bodies, warm flesh, and heavy feelings. He itched to leave ad'ika with Ahda, and vanish without a trace. But, he couldn’t forget. 

His ad’ika cooed in his arms and snuggled into his chest. The child seemed to be able to sense his distress. The child reached for his face, hidden behind a cold hard mask. 

_'I can’t forget.'_ Din thought. 

He turned around and left the small room and it’s heartbreaking shrine. 

\---

Ahda returned later, just as the sun was setting behind the looming mountains. She walked up behind him as he was working on the landing gear, properly this time, with a lantern affording him some extra light into the dusk hours. 

The child was corralled in a makeshift pen a number of paces away. Din had fashioned the containment from some spare panels he had on the ship. The child was playing with odds and ends that Din deemed safe enough. The child cooed at Ahda inquiringly, as she had yet to say a word. 

Din turned to appraise her as she stood, with broken posture. Her shoulders hung low, she was quiet and solemn. He could tell she had cried again, and from the looks of her puffy face and red eyes, it looked like she had cried a lot. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, unsure of what else to do. His arms hung awkwardly at his sides. 

“The child I went to treat…” She paused and took a breath, “He passed away in my arms this afternoon.” She said flatly. The next thing Din knew, she was running to the edge of the garden and emptying the contents of her stomach between renewed sobs.

He approached her slowly, unsure of how she would react. He cautiously reached out and laid a gloved hand on her shoulder. She didn’t push him away. 

While she continued to retch and sob, he stood witness. He wished to gather up her pain and take it on as his own, he didn’t want her to feel pain. Hadn’t she felt enough? She fell to her knees some time later. When she did so, he gathered her up and helped her stand again. His touches lingered, she stood too close. It was almost an embrace, almost. 

“What can I do?” He asked. 

She wiped her eyes, spit, and took a cleansing breath. 

“Let us honor the child.” She said. “Stay with me?” She asked, with pleading eyes. He followed. He needed to stop following. 

\---

Over the next month, they settled into a quiet routine. He worked on his ship, Ahda helped when she wasn’t working or otherwise occupied, and his Ad’ika seemed to be learning more and eating more. This was the longest that Din had spent in one place in many years, it made his skin itch under his beskar. 

The more time they spent together, the more they learned about each other. 

Ahda learned to read his body language to decipher what she could not see in his face. She knew when he was looking her in the eyes despite his visor, and exactly what each different tilt to his helmet meant. She knew what to say to make him laugh, and when he needed to be left alone to brood. She knew when she could challenge him to think differently, and when to ponder what he had to say herself. She knew exactly where to let her hands linger in passing, and even what things he especially enjoyed eating. How she knew those things, was not a question he could answer. 

She never asked for things or answers that he couldn’t give, she never tried to catch a glimpse of the man under the helmet, and she never expected him to take it off - as Omera, and others before her, had. Ahda did not expect him to be anyone but the man under the beskar. 

Maybe that’s why he didn’t notice that he started making tea in the morning exactly how she liked it, but did notice that the fire in her eyes looked a bit different between anger and excitement. He knew when she was tired and needed silence, and when she needed him to goad her out of her sadness. He knew that she didn’t like to be asked questions, but would share freely about her past on her own terms. He knew what she looked like when she was pleased with something, and the slight clenching of her jaw when she was frustrated. He knew why she wrung her hands and stared at the ‘crest while drinking her morning tea outside. He knew the longing look in her eyes when she cared for the ad’ika. 

One sunny afternoon, while the were just finishing up working on the ‘crest, Ahda poked fun that he must be really talented to have hurt himself so badly with such sophisticated beskar. He quirked his head at her, but said nothing. He had been quiet that day. 

Instead, he stood and walked to the cockpit. While flicking buttons and turning dials, his heart sank a bit when he realized what this meant. He thought he would be happier to finally have his ship repaired. He was now free to move on with his journey. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts and task at hand, that he didn’t notice Ahda stepping up behind him and putting her hands on his pauldrons. 

He nearly jumped with surprise, but managed to restrain himself to an almost imperceptible jerk of his shoulders. Her hands moved slowly, testing the waters. She slid her hands to skirt to the hem of his neck seal where she found the smallest sliver of skin to brush her fingertips against. Her hands slid back down his arms teasingly, stopping at his gloves. She slid each one off in such a sensual way that, with Din being as touch starved as he was, his eyelids fluttered closed behind his visor. 

She slid around the chair to face him, kneeling at his side. She took his large and weathered hand in her two smaller ones, and kissed each fingertip individually with so much love. Din thought he would burst into flames. He longed to touch her bare skin, but struggled to lift his hands. He struggled to finish a thought. He struggled to breath. 

She reached up to cup the side of his helmet in her hands, his breathing quick and audible through the monitor. She looked into his visor, and while he was facing her, they both knew he was looking down. He wouldn’t meet her eyes. 

“I need you to stop.” pleaded Din. 

“I know.” She said, “It’s okay.” She meant it. 

“It is not… unwelcome.” He clarified.

“I know that, too.”


	5. Kaysh Gehat'ik

Din couldn’t sleep that night. 

In the early pre-dawn hours, he laid awake in his cot with his arms folded behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, it was so dark he couldn’t see anything. He couldn't tell if his eyes were opened or closed. His ad’ika shuffled a tiny sigh from his cradle and rolled over in his slumber. 

_‘At least he’s sleeping.’_ Din thought, and he meant it. He learned very quickly that if the child doesn’t sleep, he could usually predict how the following day would go -- and it wasn’t good.

He could feel each heart beat in his chest, each inhale and exhale of his lungs, and the wide-eyed awareness made him highly uncomfortable. He felt like he would jump out of his skin and run to the closest moon and back. Anxious, he was anxious. 

_‘I can't lay here anymore’,_ Din sighed. He rolled into a sitting position and braced his head in his hands for a moment, pressing his knuckles into his eyes. Deciding, he threw his shirt, boots, and helmet on. He left the room quietly, so as to not wake the child. 

When he stepped out onto the back seating area, he smelled smoke and spotted a small fire about a hundred paces away behind some trees. He walked over to investigate and found Ahda was also awake. She looked up from her thoughts and gave him a small smile, patting the blanket next to her.

She either took no notice of or declined to comment on his lack of dress. Of course, she had seen him with less, but only out of necessity those first two nights. Din took the indicated seat and they sat in silence, staring into the flames with their own thoughts for quite some time. 

“I have so much on my mind.” Ahda confessed, breaking the silence. 

“Would you tell me about it?” Din asked. 

“I came here six years ago, after my husband was killed, and I have been here since. I only leave for work.” Ahda explained. “Before that, I hadn’t lived _anywhere_ since I was a child.” 

Din nodded in understanding, for he often observed her restlessness in the past month. It was the deep kind, you could tell it had been festering for quite some time. 

"Before I married, I was ripped from my home and sold into servitude. My sister and I escaped, and were on the run for many years. I imagine a bounty hunter, just like you, held a puck with my name on it more times than I could've counted. More close calls than I care to remember. Eventually, they stopped looking. Eventually, I didn't matter anymore." She paused for a moment, he guessed she was collecting her thoughts. 

"I trained under a warty old nurse, and my sister and I went our separate ways. I went wherever there was work for me, she went wherever she pleased. I met my husband by chance, we were both working in the same village. I didn't like him much at first. He and his clan were there keeping the peace and taking out the garbage after an explosive battle between two Imperial sympathizers, I was treating the wounded. I helped him out of a tight spot he had gotten into one night, and dumped him off at some nasty brothel and left him in the clutches of some old whore after ensuring he would survive. Paid for it even." She chuckled then, her smile bright with amusement. Din said nothing, for he did not want to interrupt. 

“He thought this was just the most amusing thing, and vowed to torture me with his presence for the next year. Somehow, if I was somewhere, he managed to find work there. Eventually, I conceded, and I suppose you can figure out that I eventually started liking him a bit more.” She smiled, her eyes swimming with her memories. 

“As we got closer, he eventually had to present me to his clan for approval of our courtship, which apparently went well as we married the year following and the clan accepted me as their own. During all of this, we traveled, and found work where we could. I was lucky in that my work was needed everywhere, and particularly in the places he was needed. The clan was pleased with this, and I spent a lot of time caring for our foundlings and wounded between work." She paused again, fiddling with the hem of her night shirt.

He knew she had a story. She was too hard around her soft edges, too tough and self sufficient. He felt a bubble growing in his chest with each new revelation. 

"Then, things went sour, we were being hunted. We found ourselves locked away with the clan, tensions were high, and there were whispers of a traitor. I wanted to leave with the foundlings while the traitor was flushed out, but it was not the popular decision. One night, we were infiltrated. He and I stayed and fought, and it was terrible. There are things that happened that I am not ready to share, things that haunt my dreams. Once he realized there was no chance that we would make it out of there together, he physically threw me on a ship against my will and that was the last time I saw him.” Ahda took a shaky breath, Din nodded to indicate he had heard, but was silent to give her the opportunity to finish. 

“I spent a lot of time wishing I had died there, but I believe now that I did not for a reason. The rumors are not actually correct. On the ship was myself and two others. One succumbed to injuries, the other survived. After the battle was over, I returned to find two more survivors, one foundling and our armorer. That makes three of clan and one traitor to survive. This is not commonly known for a reason.” Ahda swiped at the tears that she had let escape. 

"I'm restless. There is a traitor out there, and I'm tired of hiding away. I'm tired of staying still, staying put. If nothing else, my skills are needed more than ever out there. I'm tired of being safe." She confessed, looking up at the stars with her jaw tightened. 

“Our roles change, Din. Things happen to us, and while it is not always immediately apparent as to why, they always have a reason.” She finished, looking at him pointedly. He squirmed under her appraisal, until she looked away. 

In a show of boldness, she grabbed his ungloved hand and held it in her lap. He immediately stiffened at the contact, but she paid him no attention. She didn’t even look at him. She just… did it. He experimentally moved his fingers in her grasp, enjoying the sensations of his bare skin against hers. 

“Din, why did you tell me your name the first day we met?” Ahda asked. “That is not common practice, almost forbidden, but it was probably the one thing that made me trust you so soon.” 

“I wanted you to trust me.” He answered honestly, his throat tight. He was still reeling from the skin to skin contact. 

“I thought you were either the traitor, or here to do the traitor’s bidding.” She admitted. 

Again, he was limited in his response by simply nodding, and she accepted that. She watched him from the corner of her eye. His back was straight, his muscles tight. Without his beskar, she could see his chest rising and falling quickly which each breath. While she longed to know what he was thinking, yet she didn't ask as she knew he would tell her if he wanted to share. 

“What is this?” Din asked, squeezing his hand around hers and giving it a slight shake.

“I am holding your hand.” She said flatly, as if he was asking a stupid question. 

“Why?” 

“Because I like the way you feel.” 

“Ahda, I am not enough.” 

“You don’t get to decide that, I do.” 

“I don’t want to replace what you once had with another.”

“If I were to even pretend for one second that one of you could replace the other, I’d wonder at my sanity. You’re nothing alike, but you are both exactly what I needed when I needed it.” She said cryptically. 

“Do you want to… go with me?” He asked, holding his breath. He was afraid to hear her answer. 

“I do.” She answered quickly, seemingly without thought. But, if knew one thing about Ahda, it was that she did everything with intention. 

He allowed her to keep his hand hostage for a while longer, before they both stood and went inside to their respective cots. 

Din managed a few hours of undisturbed sleep before happy screeches and squeals roused him. He was used to sleeping little and keeping strange hours, so it wasn’t too difficult to get up and start his day. 

\---

By the time Ahda woke, she found him on the ‘crest staring at the small sleeping quarters with his head slightly tilted to indicate that he was probably pondering something. She looked around, there was a set of two cots built into the far wall, an entire wall of storage, and a table with one chair on the wall by the door in which they stood. 

“Well,” he said “It’s quite small in here” 

“Larger than my ship.” She said. “This is going to make your little helmet problem interesting to navigate.” She said.

“Little helmet problem?” He asked incredulously, turning to her with an uncharacteristic flourish of his arms. 

“Take a joke, buckethead.” 

“You know, I was under the impression only troopers are called bucketheads.” 

“I’ll call them bucketheads, too.” She quipped, brushing past him and got to work sorting and moving things around. 

“We’ll figure the helmet thing out." She said over her shoulder, "I could find something to keep me busy when you need to come in here and tend to whatever it is you do without that thing on. We’ll get you some curtains for your bunk. I’ll remember to knock on closed doors. Problem solved.” She said, having had done this before, afterall. 

While organizing and moving things around on the ship, Ahda found herself thinking of days that felt like they happened in a different lifetime. 

Mandalorian weddings are pretty simple. No walking down an aisle, no fancy clothes, no audience, no act of being given away like property. Instead two equals walk into their marriage together with promises to love and cherish, which are entwined with promises to follow the other into battle, and to raise their children as warriors. This all solely witnessed by their clan's Alor. Her wedding had happened just as described. 

By the time she and Thrailo had married, they had known each other over for two years and she had not once laid eyes on his face, ran her hands through his hair, or kissed his lips. This wasn’t permitted to until after marriage. Thrailo used to joke that he could be disfigured or covered with warts, and she would be stuck with him. 

Strangely, none of this bothered her. They spent a year together traveling on his ship, which was much smaller than the 'crest. While there were close calls, quickly slammed doors, and sometimes heated moments where she had to talk Thrailo out of ripping his helmet off all so he could taste her lips, she never _wanted_ to see. She knew exactly who she was marrying, and she didn't need to see his face to know she loved him. 

She remembered her sister meeting Thrailo for the first time. She had called upon them to assist her with a job she had taken on a random planet that Ahda couldn’t remember the name of. After a night spent celebrating their success and drinking too much wine, she had to explain to her sister that while they _could_ engage in certain activities, _the helmet stayed on._

Thrailo chose that unfortunate moment to walk up to their table, and quickly turned around and walked out of the bar when he realized he was the subject of their nefarious conversation. Sometimes, she was too much for him. With her sister, they were like wildfire together. Ahda accidentally giggled out loud at the memory. 

"Lost in your thoughts?" Din asked, his voice bringing her back to the present day. He was holding the child to his chest, who was struggling to get out of his grasp to run around and explore. 

"Possibly." She admitted, taking the ad’ika from Din to allow him to finish what he was doing. 

Ahda felt a great relief that she could remember the past, and smile for once. Opening up to and agreeing to go with Din had moved something within her, a change that was almost tangible. She felt lighter and hopeful again. 

\---

"It's our last night here." Ahda sighed from her perch on the bank of the springs, with her chin resting on her knees. 

"Mhm." Din murmured, eyes closed behind his visor. "How do you feel about that?" He asked, his voice low. 

"Nostalgic." Ahda replied, "I spent some of my lowest points here, but good things have happened here too." 

"I could see how you would have mixed feelings about leaving. Is there anything in particular that would want to do once we leave?" He asked. 

"I'd like to visit the armorer of our clan, if I can still locate him. I have questions for him." She said softly. 

"We can do that. I have to pick up a job, so Nevarro may end up on our itinerary. I spent more than I am comfortable with on the ship." His eyes narrowed at her behind his visor. 

They had been playing a game for the past week. He'd leave the coin pouch for her somewhere with intentions on repaying her kindness, and he would find it in some obscure place amongst his belongings, rinse and repeat. He was only a little amused by her antics. She was keeping the coin. 

"No need to delay the inevitable. Let's go to Nevarro first, then locate the armorer from there." She decided, Din groaned in response. 

"I _just_ left that shithole." 

"You've been here for over a month! Well, I'm interested to meet Cara, anyways." Ahda said. Din groaned again and sunk down further into the spring. 

"The two of you together? Nevermind, we're staying here." He said decidedly. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" She quirked a brow at him. 

"You both have very large personalities, wield weapons, and curse at me." 

"You're so _abused._ " She scoffed, splashing him with water. They eventually fell into a comfortable silence, both with their own thoughts. 

Some time later, Ahda sighed and stood up, stretching her arms as she did so. 

"I'm going to get ad'ika and myself settled. Take your helmet off. Relax. I won't come out again without warning." She said over her shoulder as she padded away in her bare feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having trouble putting this down. I really enjoy writing Ahda. It's hard to hold Din back, but I think it's undeniably beautiful how she's able to accept him as he is. 
> 
> Hear me out - I thought the scenes from the series with Omera were wonderful, but I can't help but think that our Mandalorian deserves someone who can meet him where he's at. My stomach turned with the helmet scene - she was asking him to be something he is not.


	6. Bic Kelir Nartimir

Din awoke to a muffled cry from the bunk above him. He held his breath and listened for a moment longer, realizing it was Ahda. She seemed to be disturbed in her sleep. He frowned as he heard the squeak of the cot as she flailed and became entangled in her sheets. 

He recalled a distant memory, of himself as a small child, frightened of the dream that sleep had brought him that night. A memory from a different life. He remembered his mother’s soft breath tickling his ear as she held him to her chest and rocked him gently.

Now, he was on the Razorcrest, somewhere between the planet they left and Nevarro. He felt very protective over the woman in the bunk above him, and it went against his nature to see her in pain or upset. He sighed, slid his helmet on, and threw open the curtains surrounding his bunk as he stepped out onto the cold floor in bare feet.

The child rustled in his carriage at the noise, but did not wake. The room was lit dimly, the light from just outside the door making it much easier to see. 

Din reached out and touched Ahda’s shoulder softly, the pads of his fingers and palms rough against her soft skin. He brushed his hand up and down lightly, the contact foreign and unpracticed. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and after a brief moment of panic, recognition alighted her features. 

“Din?” She whispered.

“You were having a dream.” He explained. 

“Did I wake you?” Ahda asked, rolling away from the edge of her cot and facing the ceiling. She seemed to be folding into herself. 

“It’s no matter.” He paused. “Are you okay?” 

_‘Stupid question.’_ He admonished himself as he noticed the slight collection of tears in the corners of her eyes, glistening in the dim light. He watched her fight the flood of whatever she was feeling at that moment, trying to hold it back. Her face scrunching up with the effort to not let the dam break. 

“Ahda? Come here.” He had absolutely no idea what he was doing, but he reached for her anyway. She slid off the bunk, and he collected her into his arms easily, grabbing the blanket from his bunk swiftly as he did so. With great effort he got them out of their sleeping quarters, holding her to his chest, and away from the sleeping child that he didn’t dare wake. He could hear and feel her muffling her sobs into his shoulder, and he decided that he hated that sound. 

Carrying her slowly and making shushing noises he often made for his ad’ika, he sat down at the rarely used cushioned seating area next to the small kitchen. Gathering her up further into his arms, he marveled at the way her small body curled into his. He threw the blanket over them both as it was much colder than in the room they had just left. 

He knew she hated being weak in front of him. Probably others too, if he had to guess. He didn’t think she would want to talk about it, so he continued to rub her back in circles and holding her close. He waited as her tears subsided, and were replaced with small sniffles. Eventually, she was still. 

“Thank you,” She said, wiping at her eyes. 

“I don’t like it when you are sad.” Din admitted, “What can I do to help?”

“This. Keep doing this.” She said, her eyes fluttering closed and she snuggled further into him, her breath ghosting across the plains of his chest. 

He wrapped his arms tighter around her, marveling at the amount of her skin that was touching his skin. His chest was bare, wearing a pair of simple sleep pants. She was in a large tunic, which barely fell to her thighs. Her skin was impossibly warm against his. His mouth went dry and a blush colored his neck and chest.

They sat like this for some time, listening to the hum and whir of the engine. He noticed her breathing starting to level out, her body relaxed bonelessly against his. There was something he liked about this, holding another person… especially Ahda. He couldn’t deny that this was entirely foreign, and it challenged his instincts to push her away. These feelings terrified him. 

He still hadn’t entirely come to terms with what was happening between them, but it was different than any time before. Ahda never asked him for anything he couldn’t offer, or expected him to be anything he was not. He didn't know what to do with that. 

He roused himself from his thoughts to find she had fallen asleep. He adjusted her weight and stood slowly, intending to put her back in her cot. She woke from her sleep slightly, looked up at him with her bright green eyes, and smiled contentedly. 

“Can I lay with you?” She asked softly, barely a whisper. 

He found that he couldn’t say no to that. 

\---

She woke the next morning before him, cuddled into his side with their legs intertwined. She smiled at the memories of the night before, his gentle touches and voice laced with softness and care. She knew that he probably hadn’t comforted another that way in some time, if ever. It was extremely special to her that he would step outside of his usual guarded interactions in order to help her. Unfortunately, her nightmare was nothing out of the ordinary. She had been plagued with them since the slaughter of the clan. Closing her eyes and clearing her mind, she kept herself rooted in the present, the here and now. She didn’t live there anymore. 

She took an opportunity to study him as he slept. She felt bad that he had slept in his helmet, for she was sure it wasn’t comfortable. From her vantage point she noticed he had dark body hair, and despite lack of sun exposure, his skin was a lovely tan shade that contrasted with her own creamy pale complexion beautifully. 

She could bet he had the most handsome dark eyes, framed with thick lashes. She wondered if he kept his hair short, or if it was slightly overgrown and wild… long enough to run her hands through. She felt his muscles stiffen as he shifted slightly, signalling that he would probably start to wake soon. 

She snuggled in further, enjoying that he would allow this. She knew that he struggled to let her in, no matter if he wanted to, and she could accept that. The only thing she asked of him, was to keep an open mind. To challenge himself, but only because he wanted to. She didn't want him to do it for her. 

Sure, she could dream all day of looking into his eyes, kissing his lips, and tugging at his hair while he devours her mouth with his own… but those were just daydreams. Of course she wanted those moments, but to accept him and his path was far more beautiful to her. 

She was no longer fooling herself into thinking that the last month spent together did not open a part of her heart and soul that she thought she’d never feel again. Growing pains were the only way to describe the soft ache in her chest when she looked at Din. She was making room for him in her heart, among the spaces of those she loved. There was no replicating or replacing what was once there, but there was a place for him if he would allow himself to fill it. 

She thought of Thrailo, he would not want her to live her life alone. He would not be pleased to see the life she lived for the past six years, had he been able to witness her misery and solitude. Sometimes, she felt that she isolated herself in spite, in anger, for he had left her too soon. Lately, it didn’t hurt so bad as it once did. She wasn't so angry anymore. 

Thrailo would heavily scrutinize any man to, literally in Din’s case, come crashing into her life. She felt, knowing Thrailo as she did, that he would be hard pressed to find something to disapprove of here. He probably would prefer her with another man of his path, as he would know she was being protected and honored just as The Way demanded those who swore The Creed to treat their partners. 

She felt heat starting to pool and build within her lower regions as she came back to reality, and she pondered how Din would react if she were to tell him what he was doing to her. She wondered if he would wake and experience the same sensations. Being so close to him was absolutely intoxicating. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, listening to his even breathing and enjoying the herbal scent of whatever soap he used. She would stay just where she was for a little while longer… 

She must have fallen back asleep, because the next thing she felt was a rough hand caressing her cheek. She nuzzled into that hand with her eyes still closed, planting a kiss on his palm.

“Is this… okay?” He asked, she could hear the hesitation in his voice.

“More than okay.” She said, pleased with him for allowing himself to touch her because he wanted to. 

She grew brave, throwing her top leg over his hips and dragging herself closer. She could feel _so much_ of him, and he was so warm and real under the layers of beskar. 

He cleared his throat. 

“Don’t do that.” He said, his voice tight.

“Do what?” She asked innocently. 

“I don’t question your intelligence.” He replied, skirting the subject. His hands betrayed him as they grasped her hips and pulled her closer still. He _wanted_ her close. 

Opening her eyes, she stretched her body experimentally. Without his neck seal on, she could just barely see his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed thickly. He was struggling, like the moment in his cockpit that they shared before he had asked her to come with him.

 _‘That’s enough’_ she thought to herself, respecting his spoken boundary. She pushed herself away with her palm on his chest, smiling at him assuredly to let him know it was okay. 

He touched his fingertips to her cheek in a silent thank you as she rolled out of the cot. The ad’ika cooed sleepily from his carriage, having just woken himself. Ahda swooped him up lovingly to get their day started. 

From what she could tell, they would reach Nevarro today and there was much to do beforehand. 

After feeding and bathing the little one in the tiny kitchen sink, she found Din fully suited and seated in the cockpit. She sat down in the jump seat and snuggled the ad'ika lovingly to her, singing a song that she used to sing to the foundlings years ago. 

Din tilted his helmet and listened in what she guessed was appreciation. When she was finished, Din turned in his seat with his arms outstretched. She handed over the now much cleaner and content foundling, and watched lovingly as he traced a gloved hand up to the tips of his tiny ears. 

She and Thrailo never had any luck birthing children of their own, and before she had the time to explore the problem, he had died. But, she had loved each foundling the clan housed as if they were her own. She found that the smaller ones particularly enjoyed that she showed her face to them freely, and had a mother's touch. This pleased the clan greatly. 

"He's spoiled." Din declared as he handed the squirming child back to her, with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

"He absolutely is not." She argued. "He's just a baby!" 

"He's fifty years old, Ahda." He chuckled. 

She looked at him pointedly. 

"We should probably figure out more about his species, and why he was harbored and hunted so fiercely." She stated. 

"I'll add that to our to-do list." Din quipped. 

"It's getting to be quite long." She admitted, thinking of the things they needed to do. Nevarro, whatever bounty Din took on, contacting his Tribe, contacting the remainder of hers, find a traitor, learn about and/or locate an elusive species… they should be through it all by late next year. 

"Yes." He agreed, turning back to the task at hand. After a long pause, he turned to inform her, "Our landing has been approved, we will be there within the hour." 

She nodded in response, procrastinating gathering their things for a moment of calm before landing. 

"If you're to go on bounties with me, you will need to get comfortable with flying this ship." Din said thoughtfully. "I thought about asking you to stay behind in Nevarro with the child, but I know just how well that would go over." 

"You're correct." She said. She could tell by his tone that he was not pleased with the idea of her being in harm's way, but respected her abilities. They had spared a few times back at her cottage, and he had witnessed her make short work of those three scavengers when they went to retrieve his ship. She was capable. 

"Do you have armor?" He asked. 

"I do, not as fancy as yours." She said with a laugh, she could almost hear him roll his eyes behind his visor.

"If I ever say to take the child and get out, will you do so?" He asked, his voice deeper than normal. 

"Yes Din, unless you're being stupid." She said. 

"I don't like that answer." He said, turning his back to her and accepting her reply, for now. 

"I never asked you to."

"Stubborn woman."

"Jawa calling the ewok short."

"I hate Jawas." 

\---

Din had successfully landed without any trouble, and was down in the cargo hold doing only the stars knew what. 

Being in full armor again was strange to her, but it also felt familiar. She appraised herself in the mirror in their sleeping quarters. She still wore her olive green bodysuit, preferring the range of motion it offered her over a heavier flight suit. She now looked positively ridiculous, she giggled at her reflection. 

She must have lost some weight since she last time she wore her flak, as she noticed a bit of a sag around her middle. This was no Mandalorian beskar, it was functional and less decorative. 

"Din!" She called out, "I need your help." 

He stalked into the room and paused for a second, looking her over. She smiled into the mirror at him as he stood behind her. She was still much shorter than he, even with her heavy boots. She wondered what he was thinking. 

"Help me adjust, it's been a while." She said, holding her arms up and out. 

Din stepped up closer without a word and began adjusting straps and buckles expertly, making suggestions, and eventually retrieving a black sash he sometimes wore. He folded it in half and tied it around her middle to keep her lower ab plate from sagging or digging into her skin. Lastly, he checked and tightened a few of the straps on her arms and legs and deemed that she needed new boots. 

"Hmm." He hummed appreciatively as he finished and walked away. Apparently this was his idea of a well dressed woman, her face felt hot. 

She sighed at his back as he retreated, left feeling flustered after having his hands all over her. 

\---

After visiting a few supply depots, they made their way to the bar where they could find Greef. 

The ad’ika cooed happily from the satchel Din wore, amused by the stimulation of the change in sights and sounds. He was gripping a stuffed gizka Ahda purchased for him with a death grip. Din had chuckled at this and admitted they should probably purchase more toys for him. 

Ahda wiggled her toes in her new boots, which Din had insisted on purchasing as she had managed to sneak the coin pouch back among his belongings again. She also picked up a scarf to wrap around her head to protect herself from the sun and the sand of this dusty hot planet. She reached up to fiddle the nice fabric between her fingers as she walked, a smile dusting her face. 

The street traffic parted for Din as he walked, and she noticed the locals looked upon him with respect. The clearly saw him as the one who was responsible for the relative peace that had infected their planet. She hadn't been to Nevarro in over a decade, and she didn't remember it being this bustling and relatively carefree. She noticed that he paused to watch a group of children play some sort of game with a ball against a barren wall, before carrying on. She imagined he had smiled behind his visor. 

Once they reached the establishment, Ahda had her guard up. There were some very interesting individuals known to frequent these out of the way places and she didn’t want to let herself get comfortable. She noticed that Din’s posture indicated that he was doing the same.

“Mando!” called a well dressed man seated a booth, surrounded by people. Quite popular, it appeared. He quickly shooed his company away and made room for the three of them to join him. 

Din waited to sit until she had, and handed the foundling to her. The child cooed and quirked his little ears at Greef, as if familiar with him.

“Well look at you!” The man said excitedly, “You look well rested.” 

“I am not sure how you can tell.” Din deadpanned, “But, thank you.” 

“Well you have a lady with you and I haven’t seen you here inquiring about work, therefore I am assuming.” Greef said, calling to a waitress to come serve his guests then turning his attention to Ahda. “And you are?”

“An associate.” She interrupted Din before he could speak, assuming he would say something to the same effect anyways. People were listening, and while Din had expressed to her that he _mostly_ trusted Greef, she didn’t trust those listening in. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you! Are you in the same business as our mutual friend here?” He inquired. 

“Not quite, I am a nurse.” She said, unsure of the attention she was getting. She assumed that Greef was just curious about her relationship to the mysterious Mandalorian. 

“Looks a little too well armed for a nurse.” An amused voice said from behind. Ahda turned and came face to face with whom she assumed was Cara. 

“Mando,” she greeted Din with a smile, and held her hand out to introduce herself to Ahda.

“Cara.” She said as they shook hands. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Ahda replied. 

Greef could sense that Ahda was uncomfortable, and declared that they would move their meeting to a private room. After some shuffling of the seating arrangements, a round of spatchka for all save for Din, and a cup of broth for the child, they were seated again in a richly furnished room with private service. 

Once they were settled, Ahda introduced herself properly to Cara and Greef, and they jumped back into business. 

“I was just telling Cara this morning that I wish you were here for this job.” Greef said, pushing the puck towards Din. “It looks like you may have just the crew for it, depending...” He nodded towards Ahda. 

“She’s been vetted by myself Greef.” Din assured.

“It’s a high risk job, Mando. At least a three person gig. You’d be better with four.” Greef said cautiously, pocketing the bounty puck. Ahda sighed, so this was how it was going to go. 

With three swift movements she had Greef out of his seat and pinned on the floor with her blaster in his face before anyone else had registered what was happening. 

“Well, that’s settled then!” He laughed jovially, she offered him a hand up. “Looks like the band is back together, guys.” Greef threw the puck to Din.

“There’s one more thing.” Ahda inquired. Din quirked his helmet at her, not expecting this.

“I’ll need you to run my chain code. It’s been a while.” She said simply. 

“Done!” Greef said, I’ll get back to you this evening. I know a guy who is excellent about fixing those sort of things if required. Why don’t you three meet me for dinner at the Cantina before you depart? Stay a wink?” He suggested, Din nodded to indicate they would.

Greef said his pleasant goodbyes, and closed the door behind him. 

Din turned and looked at Ahda the minute Greef was out of earshot, she could feel his gaze through the damned visor. Cara looked back and forth between the two of them questioningly, the child since having taken up residence in her arms. 

“I’ve pissed a lot of people off, done some questionable things, I’d like to know what I’ve got to work with.” Ahda explained. 

“That’s… fair.” He said, wondering what type of stuff she used to get up to. 

“You should have seen my chain code when Greef ran it.” laughed Cara, handing the drooling child back over to Din. 

“I’m sure.” Said Din, shaking his head. 

“I see your month off hasn’t changed your sense of humor.” Cara said, taking a long drink from her glass now that her hands were free. 

“My sense of humor is fine.” He refuted. 

Ahda coughed into her drink, made eye contact with Cara, and they dissolved into laughter together.


	7. Nevarro

Cara followed Ahda and Din back to the Razorcrest after they finished their meeting with Greef. Once there, Cara deposited her things in the cargo hold and came to sit on the ramp with Ahda as she rocked the fussing foundling. Din went inside to eat and try to send a transmission to the Tribe.

“He seems different.” Cara commented, popping the top off two bottles of spatchka and handing one to Ahda. 

“Maybe the crash knocked some sense into him. Can't really say, I didn't know him before that.” Ahda said as she sat the foundling down to wander a bit, Cara snickered. 

"So… nurse, huh?" Cara inquired with a lopsided smile. 

"Officially, yes." Ahda said, deciding to be open with Cara. Din held her in high regard, and that was enough for Ahda to trust her. "I was married. My husband was Mandalorian and did a lot of interesting work, we got into and out of a lot of tight spots in our time. So, while I was trained as a nurse, I spent most of my time _keeping_ him from needing my skills. He was killed in battle six years ago."

"Wait wait wait, did you get to see his face before you married him?" Cara asked, Ahda laughed at the fact that she immediately went the helmet direction with the conversation. Most people did. 

"Not until after." She replied. 

"You're brave." 

"So I've been told." Ahda chuckled as she lifted her drink in a mock toast, keeping her eyes on the ad'ika as he roamed. 

"I'm sorry for the loss of your husband." Cara said honestly. 

"I've had time. It does get easier."

"Yes it does." Cara said, and Ahda got the impression she was speaking from experience. 

"How long were you together?" Cara asked. 

"A little over two years. Married for one of them." Ahda said. 

"That doesn't seem nearly long enough." Cara said softly. 

"It wasn't. It seems like it was all a dream sometimes." Ahda said with a soft sigh. 

They sat in companionable silence for a moment, each in their own thoughts. The ad'ika looked back over his shoulder as if to check in with Ahda. She smiled at him to let him know he was okay. 

"So we can definitely assume that you have a type." Cara said, breaking the silence. "You dig dudes in helmets." 

"It's _mysterious_." Ahda said mockingly, not denying the accusation. She and Cara shared another small laugh. 

"So are you two a… thing?" Cara asked, nodding her head towards the ship, indicating Din. 

"That's a heavy question. I'd like to be, I _think_ that he'd like to be. That's enough for now. They have rules about courtship." Ahda explained.

"Of course they do." Cara said exasperatedly, shaking her head. "He better be good to you." Cara said, her brows furrowing together. 

"He is." Ahda said with a small smile, remembering his soft touches the night before.

"If you two are talking about me, I'm taking the kid and leaving you both here." Din threatened as he came out of the ship to take a seat behind them. 

“Don’t be so full of yourself. We were talking about her.” Cara said without skipping a beat, she and Ahda shared a knowing glance. "Do you mind if I steal a shower? If this job is as bad as Greef says it will be, I'd like to go into this one a little better off than I am now."

"Of course." Din said, scooting back so she had room to stand and get around him. 

“Did you get a chance to eat?” Ahda asked once Cara had made her way inside. 

“Yes. Thank you.” He replied. 

“Any news?” She inquired vaguely. 

“Yes. I’ll go to them after nightfall.” Din said, his voice nearly a whisper. 

“I’m worried you’ll be followed. People know you are here.” She said frowning. 

“It will be well.” Din reassured her. 

\---

They met Greef at the cantina later that evening in another private room, this one smaller and shabbier than the lavish room at the bar. 

They ordered quickly, Din requesting his to go. Ahda focused more on helping the ad’ika eat his stew and learn to use a spoon, and did not take much part in the conversation. She remained quiet and withdrawn. Din must have taken notice, as he brushed his gloved fingers against hers under the table to check up on her about halfway through their meal. She gave a slight shake of her head to indicate it was nothing, social interaction was probably more uncomfortable for her than it was for him. She didn't have a helmet. 

The child cooed through their meal happily, eventually falling asleep in Ahda’s arms as she rocked him. Now this, she knew how to do. Comforting and providing care was her forte, especially children. She didn't become a nurse on a whim. She smiled down at the sleeping ad'ika and she felt Din's eyes watching her through his visor. She ignored him. 

Once they were through with dinner, Greef got to business. He updated them on the most recent intel he had on their target, provided them coordinates and contacts, and tossed Din a large pouch as an advance on their payment. They were to be locating an errant arm’s dealer with heavy Imperial ties, and heavy Imperial protection. Storm troopers, her favorite. 

When Greef stood to depart, he turned to Ahda and appraised her with a chuckle. She raised her brow at him, clearly confused as to what he was on about. 

“I took the liberty of having your chain code cleared. It was quite… interesting.” He said with a smile.

"I get the job done.” Ahda replied simply, adjusting the blankets around the sleeping child.

“You should be able to move through ports freely now. Come see me if you're ever looking for work on your own.” Greef said. 

“What do I owe you?” Ahda asked. 

“I’ll consider this job well done as payment, I'm sorry for underestimating you earlier.” He said. 

Ahda nodded to Greef in thanks. Din twitched his helmet in her direction ever so slightly in curiosity. 

"I have to say that my favorite was kidnapping and impersonation of an Imperial Soldier." Greef said, a light chuckle dancing on his lips, as he took his leave. He shut the door behind him with a click.

Cara burst into laughter from her seat next to Ahda.

"I'll tell you the story sometime. It's quite riveting." She said to the room, not elaborating further. 

Cara turned to Din and said "We're keeping her." 

Din just shook his head. 

\---

Din slunk through the shadows of Nevarro noiselessly. Fortunately for him, there were many twisting and turning alleys to obscure his movements. He checked his gauntlet every so often to ensure he was heading the right direction, using the coordinates that Paz had sent him. He could feel the sweat dripping down his neck. The sun hadn’t been down long enough to cool off much, but it had been down long enough to be dark.

He soon noticed another set of footsteps matching his own. Experimentally, he stopped, and he noticed that the footsteps stopped as well. He was being followed. 

Din increased his pace, made a series of sharp turns, and hid in an alcove immediately around a corner. He waited, holding his breath and pressing himself against the wall as far as he could.

The stalker cried out in shock as Din wrapped his arms around him and dragged him backwards into the alcove. His gloved hand went over his mouth forcefully, a knife pointed directly at his jugular.

“Who are you working for?” Din said quietly in the man's ear.

“No one!” He said in a panic after Din removed his hand from his mouth. 

The knife was still pointed right as his throat. The blade just barely broke skin, enough to let the stalker know that Din was serious. 

“Then _why_ are you following me?” Din asked forcefully, tightening his grip painfully. 

“I… I… I am not! You are mistaken.” 

“You are following me, that is not up for debate. What I want to know is why and _for who_?” Din said, coldness lacing his voice. 

Din noticed that the young man he was restraining couldn’t be older than twenty, he shook with fear, and there were tears streaming down his face. 

"Tell me, and you might get to go back to your family tonight." 

"I don't know his name! He is Imperial. He has men here watching the place! Please, let me go!" He pleaded, his body starting to shake with sobs. 

Din shoved him down to the ground, this man was no threat. He was probably destitute, and took whatever job he could to provide for his family. 

"Go back the way you came. I don't want to see you again. Either learn an honorable trade, or get better at whatever it is you're doing now." Din stalked off quickly, leaving the man staring after him with a look of shock on his face.

He looped around the alley a few times to ensure he wasn't being followed again. He stopped short at the rear entrance of a small building that looked as if it was abandoned. Whatever windows weren't boarded up, were broken. He checked his surroundings again and slipped inside. 

He closed the door behind him noiselessly, there was a trap door just feet a few feet inside. Just as Paz had told them there would be. 

_'This is no place for warriors.'_ Din thought as he lowered himself into the passage below the trap door. 

Heading up the passageway, it wasn't long before he met Paz. He exchanged a brief handshake. 

"We've had our differences, brother. But I am glad you have returned a safe. Come." Paz's voice sounded defeated. Din's stomach lurched. 

Paz led him down a series of unfamiliar tunnels until he was led into a room lit dimly by candles. The armorer was seated at a low table, speaking to two others in hushed tones. 

"You have returned." She said in her typical airy tone. "Have a seat." She offered with a welcoming flourish of her hand. He and Paz each took a seat on the offered threadbare poufs. 

"Things have been difficult. Our stores are low, supply runs have been few and far between, and our numbers are reduced greatly." The Armorer said, her tone grave. "But we follow our path unwaveringly, as This is The Way." 

Din placed a pouch of coins on the table and slid them to the Armorer, bowing his head and echoing with the others, "This is The Way." 

"Your contributions are greatly appreciated. This will do well to replenish our necessities. The Tribe bestows honor on those who provide." She paused, giving Din the opportunity to speak. 

"I did not intend to be away for so long." Din confessed, bowing his head. 

"Your brother had informed me that you were unable to return." She said. "Tell us of your journey since we met last." 

"I crashed shortly after leaving Nevarro and found myself injured. I spent my time healing, repairing my ship, and caring for the foundling. I received treatment and lodging from one who has become dear to me, who cares for the foundling as she would her own. She has accompanied me to Nevarro." He confessed. He didn’t realize how nervous he was to share the news of Ahda with the Tribe until he noticed the way his voice shook as he spoke. 

"Does this woman accept the path you walk?" The Armorer asked, straight to the point. 

"My path means as much to her as it does to me. She is the one responsible for my return, as she knew it was important to me." Din said softly. 

“Tell us of her.” 

“She has been a widow for six years. She has formidable skills in battle, and is trained to provide medical care. She was once married to another who swore The Creed.”

“It is rare for one who does not walk our path to marry one who does. Who?” The Armorer’s voice was stilted in surprise. 

“Thrailo Jadyrs. His clan was nearly wiped out by a traitor. He died protecting their surviving foundling.” Din bowed his head in respect for his fallen brother. The room joined him. 

“I have heard of this story. He is greatly honored in his death. This is The Way.” The Armorer commented. 

“This is The Way.” The room echoed. 

“You are moved by her. Do you intend to court this woman?” 

“Yes.” He he said resolutely. 

“Do you intend to walk your path with her by your side?” 

“Yes.” His throat tight and his tongue felt thick 

“You have done well.” She said, providing her approval. 

“What news of the Tribe? Have we located our survivors?” Din inquired. 

“We are six in number counting yourself, and three foundlings total.” 

Din hung his head. 

Before they could continue, an older foundling Din knew as Khim came rushing into the room with her eyes wide. She was usually very calm and quiet, and focused on her training in earnest. 

“It’s little Krillo. His fever has gotten worse.” She cried. 

Din stood up immediately, his newfound father instincts kicking into overdrive. He was right behind the man he knew as Krillo's buir. They followed Khim into a dimly lit room with a little boy around the age of four lying on a cot. He was deathly pale, cheeks ablaze with fever, and he shook as a coughing fit jarred his tiny frame. Krillo’s buir scooped him up and held him close as the child cried out. Din turned on his heels and stalked back into the room with the Armorer.

“How long has he been ill?” Din asked. 

“About four days now. We lost a foundling last week to this illness.” She hung her head. 

“The Tribe needs to move.” Din said solemnly. 

“I agree, however we have nowhere to go. Our Strength is Life, This is The Way.” She said, but her voice betrayed her worry. 

“Ahda can help the child, she is a nurse.” He suggested, ignoring the mantra. He knew what The Way was, and he refused to accept the death of a child and the Tribe suffering as so. 

“Bring her.”

Din left as quietly as he came, slipping into the shadows. However, this time he ran. 

Krillo was deathly ill, and would not last much longer. He was hoping against all odds that Ahda would be able to treat him. 

He was worried about the rest of the Tribe becoming ill. With their food and water rationed as far back as he suspected it was, and lack of proper shelter, it was a small scale epidemic waiting to happen. The Tribe must survive. 

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, as he simply did not have time to brood or worry. He only had time to act. 

He reached the ‘crest faster than he thought he would. He ran inside, past Cara who was now following him and firing off questions in rapid succession, in search of Ahda. He found Ahda sitting in the room reading a book to the ad’ika, and his heart softened slightly.

“Bring your bag. There is a very ill child. The Tribe has requested your help.” Din explained quickly. Ahda jumped up, fumbled for a second while trying to set the child and the book down at the same time.

Cara stepped in and took both out of her hands. Ahda kissed the ad’ika quickly, and ran off to retrieve her bag. 

“Keep your ears open. If I send out a distress signal, bring the whole damn ship.” Din ordered as he followed Ahda out the door. 

As they ran through the streets, Din quickly learned that Ahda was not as forgiving as he. She took out two thugs who were intent on a fight with throwing knives, leaving them cold in the street without a backwards glance. He made a mental note to ask her to show him her throwing technique sometime, her accuracy was jarring. It was a good skill to have, to be able to fight quietly. 

Once they reached the general area of their destination, they wandered aimlessly for a few minutes to ensure they were not being followed. Din opened the door, and she went inside ahead of him. Once again, Paz greeted the newcomers in the passage. 

With no time for introductions, he rushed Ahda back to where Krillo was. The child was barely conscious. It looked like his fever had climbed higher still, his coughs reduced to nothing but a broken wheeze. She immediately opened her bag and started pulling out many things, barking to Din that she would need an extra set of hands. She motioned for Krillo’s buir to be involved to offer comfort. 

They worked well together, Din following her orders seamlessly and quickly, allowing her to focus all of her attention on the child. She explained everything she as she went to both the child and his buir, and offered soothing whispers of encouragement and praise. Din’s heart swelled in admiration. 

“Okay little ad’ika, I am going to give you some medicine right here in your hip. It will feel like a little pinch.” She explained. The young boy was so out of it that he didn’t even flinch when Ahda rolled him slightly on his side and performed the injection. Ahda finished by instructing the father on how to wrap Krillo in a damp sheet to help bring his fever down faster. 

The Armorer had watched from the opposite side of the room, having come in shortly after Din and Ahda arrived. The rest of the Tribe was in the hallway. Ahda cleared her throat and bowed her head.

“It is an honor to be invited here to help your young, I wish it was under better circumstances.” She said, looking up to her curious audience. “The next hours will tell us more about whether or not the medication has worked. I gave him a medicine to bring down his fever, and another to help fight the infection. They are both very strong and should work quickly.” 

She turned back to the little cot and packed her kit away. Din knew she was doing so because she did not care for the attention she was getting, and needed to busy her hands. 

A short time later, the Armorer requested their presence. 

“The Tribe is indebted to you. Your kindness will not go unappreciated.” The Armorer said. 

“It is an honor.” 

"Has this man expressed his intent thus far?" The Armorer asked in curiosity. Din shifted in his seat, face hot under his helmet.

"He has not." Ahda stated. 

"You are familiar with our ways, being of clan yourself." The Armorer stated. 

"I am." Ahda agreed.

"When he does, the Tribe's approval is there." The Armorer said as she stood and took her leave.

A moment later Khim brought a cup of tea to Ahda, and she sighed appreciatively. Din remained silent, fiddling with the grain in the table before him. 

"I'd like to learn what you did for Krillo." The young girl stated. 

"I will teach you someday, then." Ahda said with a smile. "Keep up your training and studies for now." 

"I will." The young girl bowed her head as she took her leave. 

"You like children." Din said observantly. 

"Much much more than adults." 

Din chuckled. 

"It's strange being around Tribe again." Ahda said. 

"I can imagine it makes you miss your clan."

She nodded, then took a sip of her tea. 

"I need answers and peace for them." Ahda said after some time. 

"We will find those things." He assured her. 

The rest of Ahda's night was spent between getting to know the Tribe, and checking on the child. His fever was reduced greatly, and he was becoming stronger and more aware. She gave him two more doses of medicine to be sure he would pull through. Khim stayed by her side, watching and helping where she could. 

Ahda gave everyone an herbal tincture she kept on hand to hopefully prevent the illness from spreading, and treated any other injuries. 

Din and Paz announced that they would leave on a supply run, which resulted in a heated discussion with the Armorer. They argued that they would be safer going as two and be able to bring more back. She allowed it. 

Din knew a contact that was discreet, and kept odd hours. When he and Paz slipped out into the night, he led the way. 

Once they were a short way out of town and less likely to be encountered, Paz spoke up. 

"You are a lucky man, Din. Your woman is strong and skilled." He said. It was strange to hear his name on the lips of someone besides Ahda. Cara knew it, but she didn't dare say it aloud. Ahda was a terror who did whatever she wanted. 

"She's not my woman. And even if she was, I assure you, it's entirely luck." He replied as he increased their pace. 

"Well don't be stupid and make it so." Paz said. 

"Thank you for the unsolicited advice." 

He and Paz took years to be able to even be in the same room together without butting heads. He didn't want to break the streak now, so he sighed and continued. 

“I worry for her. She’s experienced much loss and pain.” He said with a heavy sigh.

“Something tells me she handles it well enough. You can see that she cares greatly for you, and would bring honor to you as a wife.”

“Calm down, Paz. I’ve known her just over a month.” Din replied. Paz laughed, but not because it was funny, instead because his companion didn't deny his statement. 

Din thought back to their time being raised together as foundlings. There was always competition there, and at times, jealousy. They were two completely different men. Din was quick, calculating, and cold. Paz relied more on brute force, conviction, and emotion. Each man's weakness, was the other's strength. In a different life, they would have made an excellent team. They weren't at their best when they came together as part of the Tribe, but maybe it wasn't too late. 

They reached their destination in short time, and the transaction went as well as they could have hoped for. Between death threats and overcompensation, Din was confident that his contact would remain discreet. And, he had no intentions of the Tribe staying on Nevarro much longer anyway, so there was that. 

Loaded with as much as each man could carry, they made their way back to the hideout much more slowly this time. 

Paz, who seemed to enjoy conversation much more than Din, made more small as they ventured back. 

"The Tribe needs to relocate. This situation won't do. It's been difficult to convince the Armorer of this." Paz said. 

"I'm working on it." Din said. 

"The others look to you for guidance and strength brother." 

"I am no leader, I care for and serve my Tribe just the way you do." 

"You spend a lot of time thinking of who you are not, that I wonder if you know who you are." Paz said, picking up his pace and ending the conversation as they slipped back into the shadows of the city. 

They made it back without incident, which almost surprised Din. He wasn't used to things going as planned. 

He unloaded his heavy burdens and went to find Ahda. He found her at the table with the Armorer and Krillo's father in a hushed conversation. He stood back and watched her from the doorway, not wanting to interrupt. He was curious about their conversation, but figured that Ahda would tell him later. His heart warmed at the sight of her mingling with the Tribe, the care she exuded meant a lot more to him than he could really put into words.

He thought back to the Armorer’s words. _“When he does, the Tribe's approval is there.”_ That was something to ponder later. 

Din realized that dawn was approaching. He could see the fatigue in Ahda's eyes and knew it would be safest if they departed before daylight made its appearance. Being tired led to mistakes. 

Once their discussion ended, he took this as an opportunity to make his presence known. He informed Ahda of their departure. She nodded in acquiescence. 

Before standing, Ahda reached into her medical bag and pulled out three well worn and loved texts. She sat them on the table and addressed the Armorer. 

“I am leaving these for Khim. They were given to me when I started my training. Tell her that if she is serious about learning that I will teach her, but she must study hard and continue to do well in her training for me to consider.” She smiled softly at the Armorer, and Din imagined that if he could see her face, the Armorer would be smiling too. 

After a series of short goodbyes, and promises to return sooner next time, they took their leave. 

Due to the late hour, they encountered no one. Din was thankful, for Ahda was exhausted. He was too, but he ignored it. Her steps began to falter as they reached the Razorcrest, and Din took her bag from her and guided her up the ramp. 

Once inside, they found Cara asleep in the extra cot in the cargo hold. They moved past her as quietly as possible and made their way into the sleeping quarters. They were met with a very well rested and very awake ad’ika, who absolutely cooed his head off at the sight of Ahda. 

Din patted his head and turned to Ahda. 

“I’ve got him. Rest.” 

“Are you sure?” She asked. 

“He may not like it much, but yes.” He joked. 

“He likes you just fine.” She said with a yawn.

“Not as much as you.” And with that, he helped her shed her layers of armor as an act of care, rather than necessity. 

Ahda picked up the child from his cradle and cuddled him to her chest lovingly, reluctantly passing him to Din.

The child reached up to pat his helmet with his chubby little claws, Din chuckled softly and turned to leave Ahda to rest. The door slid closed behind him just as she crawled into bed. Din had a feeling she was out before her head even hit the pillow. 

“Might as well get out of here, what do you say kid?” Din said as he climbed the ladder to the cockpit. 

The child cooed in response, snuggling into Din as he started the take off sequence.


	8. Borarir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a smidge of smut in this chapter, just a teensy tiny bit. Nothing graphic, anyways. So here's the question for my readers... in future chapters, do you want the smut? 
> 
> Sorry for the gap in updating, life has had other plans... like you know, happening.

Din let his thoughts wander freely once they were out of the atmosphere. The ship was running the best it had in years. He was happy with the repairs he made, as he finally had the time to do them properly during the nearly blissful month he spent with Ahda. He frowned, thinking of how things would change for her now that she left the place she called home for so long. 

He punched in the coordinates to their destination then leaned back in his chair, folding his hands behind his helmet and letting his body relax a little, he found it easier lately. The ad'ika was in an especially cuddly mood this morning, and was just happy to sit with him rather than cause his usual trouble. He closed his eyes behind his visor. 

He had enjoyed his month of forced vacation, however, he knew all along that this is what he would return to. While he didn't guess he'd have quite as many passengers as he did now, he knew the quiet life wasn't for him. 

It didn't seem to suit Ahda, either. During their time together, he often pondered what kept her rooted. She had a deep restlessness about her. 

With the revelation about her clan and not knowing the identity of the traitor, her solitude was roughly explained. There was something else there, though. Sometimes, there was a part of Ahda that he caught glimpses of that worried him. Not that his fear was of her, but for her. He knew she was out for this traitor's blood, but how far would she go and what would she risk? He could not let harm come to her. The thought made him itch to push her away and retreat from the newfound feelings and wrap her in a blanket of protection, all at the same time. 

But why, why betray your clan? What was the motivation for the traitor? How much danger was she in, really? There was something missing, and he didn't think even Ahda knew what that was. 

From what he knew of the stories, her clan had historically resisted Imperial influences during the Civil War. Later, the Great Purge greatly reduced their numbers and there was a lot of bloodshed. However, they were part of a select few clans that didn’t immediately go underground. They weren’t passive in the conflict, like most clans were. Instead they fought and with their resistance, many enemies were made. Even other clans became fearful of their rebellion, and wanted to silence them. Because of this, there was no immediate answer as to who, and why. 

This, he decided, was what kept her where she was. She didn't know the answers, and while he didn't pretend to know everything about Ahda, he knew she was the type to seek answers almost lustfully. She needed to close that chapter of her life fully. 

Shaken from his thoughts, he could hear Cara moving around in the ship below. It wasn’t long before she was climbing the ladder to join him, a hot cup of tea steaming in her hands. 

“Long night?” She asked, taking the jump seat and looking out into space over his shoulder. 

“Yes.” He said with a heavy sigh, "The Tribe is in a bad situation. I need to find a way to move them." 

“I will be there when you do.” Cara said, running her hands through her hair.

"Thank you." He meant it. "How have you been?"

"Has it really _only_ been a month?" They shared a friendly chuckle. "I am good, it feels strange. No running, no hiding, working for Greef… there is plenty of that these days." 

"I'm glad to hear it. He needs hunters with your skill set." 

"Never thought I'd be on the other end of the puck. It's steady work. Keeps me busy. Nevarro has been much calmer."

"I noticed. Except being followed by a young amateur on the way to the clan who said he was working for an Imp, and two thugs that Ahda took out, the general feeling there is calmer. People seem happy." 

Cara furrowed her brows. 

"I've been followed by a few of those myself." Cara said. "Something is up there." 

"We made waves, it didn't go unnoticed…" Din said. "It will either fizzle out or become a problem that needs to be dealt with. I'm not worried for now. Should I be?"

"Nah, I'm not." 

He nodded. 

"Ahda is lovely." Cara said. She barely skipped a beat, as she brought up the subject she was _most_ interested in. 

Din said nothing. Of course Ahda was lovely, but he still had his reservations. Not for her, but of himself. Cara ignored his silence. 

"I'm excited to work with her. She seems to be a damn menace. Impersonating and kidnapping an Imperial Soldier? Hah!" 

"I forgot to ask her about that." He said, amusement coloring his voice, but preferring to keep the conversation on a level he was comfortable with. "She is quick, unexpected, and confident. She may be what we need to get through this job." 

"This one is going to suck." Cara said bluntly, accepting the Mandalorian’s change of subject. "Here, go capture an _Imperial arms dealer._ This is going to go so well. Fuck you Greef." 

"It will either work or it won't. He doesn't send people on jobs that will fail, he has to make his money too."

Cara nodded.

“Greef came to me the other night, there’s a lot going on in the big picture Din, and he’s worried. Things are getting more political than he ever wanted them to for the Guild.”

“It’s forcing the Guild to take a side.” Din knew, he always had. Bounty Hunter’s Code or not, that he himself would have to take a side someday. 

“The jobs he’s been sending a few of us on, they’ve been getting bigger. They’ve been far more involved in the grand scheme than most of the Guild is comfortable with. He wanted you for this job for a reason.” Cara explained. “Greef’s been pressured to make contact with the Rebel Alliance, apparently they are out there still… fighting in the shadows.” 

Din sighed.

“That is going to be complicated for you, isn’t it?” Cara asked thoughtfully. 

“Very.” 

“I know where I stand, obviously.” Cara commented lightly, taking a sip of her tea. 

“I fear putting my Tribe at risk further.” Din admitted. “My involvement would not go unnoticed. A Mandalorian draws attention, and my people have suffered so much loss already. That being said, I will do what I can for now.” 

“You’re right, we need to ensure the Tribes safety.” Cara said.

“It means something to you?”

“You’ve become a friend. If it matters to you, it matters to me.” 

Din gave a nod, to indicate he shared the sentiment but did not know how to put it into words. They shared silence together for some time, until Din gave a yawn behind his helmet.

"Go get some rest. I've got it from here." Cara said, all but pushing him out of the cockpit. 

\---

Ahda was already awake as light filtered into their sleeping quarters from the hallway briefly, but it was snuffed out quickly as Din closed the door behind him. She laid there on her cot, eyes closed, listening to the sounds of him stripping his beskar and using the shower. She could tell he was trying to be as silent as possible, but she found that she could not sleep with him being so close. 

She almost drowned in the feelings of need and even lust that rose up within and nearly choked her. She spent a lot of time convincing herself that she did not want to push him open to her, and it was mostly true, but moments like this became more and more tortuous as their time together grew. 

She wanted to feel secure in her attachment to him, as this was necessary for any type of bond - romantic, platonic, whatever this was. Her studies and training that went beyond basic medical care had taught her this. 

She sighed as he entered the room from the shower dressed in clothes for sleep. She imagined his skin wet with beads of water, forming small rivers and pooling in the valleys of his body. She wondered what he tasted like, and what kind of noises she could elicit from his lips. Her face felt hot, and her skin was alight with primal need. 

Din must have sensed the tension in the air, as once he was settled in his cot, he spoke. 

“You’re awake.” his unaltered voice said, a hint of something in his voice that she couldn't place. 

“Oh Din… your voice.” Ahda whispered quietly, tears welling up. She’d never heard him speak without his helmet on before. It was deeper, richer, and more luxurious than she imagined it would be. 

“Yes, I do have one." He acknowledged. "You’re tired Ahda. You couldn’t have slept enough.” He said, sounding concerned. 

“I can’t sleep.” 

“Tell me what is bothering you.” 

“You’re so close, but you’re so far away.” She said cryptically, but it didn’t matter, he knew what she meant exactly.

_\---_

_“You’re so close, but you’re so far away.”_

Ahda’s voice rang in his head a majority of their trip. They had gone to sleep after that, but he had felt it. She was frustrated with a need for closeness. He was frozen in place.

Hours later, they landed on the targeted planet in a small clearing of a forest. The charred trees and young, albeit pathetic, foliage indicated the area had burned recently. 

Ahda was the first out, donning her rifle and surveying the landscape in all directions from the scope. They were surrounded with spears of charred tree trunks, and blackened soil that crunched beneath their feet. In the dusk light, they could see the lights of a town a mile or so out. 

While going to join her, Din noticed she had added more arsenal to her on-body collection. He had invited her to raid his cabinet of weaponry, and he could tell she did so earnestly. She also had more of her throwing knives tucked into anyplace she could slip them. 

He stepped up close to her, brushing his own side against hers. She stepped away and looked at him, but said nothing. She was not angry or resentful, but there was a coolness when his eyes locked with hers through his visor to indicate that she was taking the job seriously. 

Cara brushed past them both, stopping a handful of paces ahead of them. Ahda stepped up to meet with her, and they started planning.

“Personally, I would feel most comfortable if I can try to slip in first. No need to make this job a loud one if we do not have to.” Ahda said, adjusting the strap of the satchel which held the ad’ika on her hip. 

“That could work.” Din said. Din handed both Ahda and Cara a comlink, and synced them to his helmet for communication. 

She reached into the satchel, the child squeaked in protest as she rummaged around him for what she was looking for. She pulled out a light silk robe, and threw it over herself to conceal her armor, weapons, and the satchel that held the child. She would not be noticed, between her smaller size and anonymity the hooded robe and cowl would provide. Ahda adjusted the protrusion of the satchel to simply look like she was expecting. 

Ahda soothed the child and instructed him to stay put and still, so she could keep him safe. Din was not fond of bringing the child on this job, but the choice wasn’t there to not. 

The walk into the small town was uneventful, save for the beautiful sunset. After some more discussion about who’s skills were best suited for what, they reached the outer edges of the town. 

Ahda broke off from them, and slipped into the shadows gracefully. Night had finally fallen. Anyone who came across her would assume she belonged there, as she was quite unassuming with her hood up and lower half of her face covered. She blended in with the other inhabitants who moved about the town easily. It was clear this skill of hers was well developed. 

Din and Cara broke apart, Din unclipping his amban rifle and going high to the left. Cara slipped into the alleys behind the main roads to the right. 

The buildings of the settlement were so close together, that Din could step from one to another with ease. He kept his sights on Ahda, who was working her way through the crowds of evening straight towards the large compound that housed their target. He watched as not one person took notice of her, it was like she was a ghost. 

He stopped and perched himself on a higher building with a good view of the entire front half of the fenced compound. He watched as Ahda slipped past a Storm trooper unnoticed, taking him out with a quick flick of her wrist, another throwing knife, before he ever knew she was there. She scaled the wall to the west. Shortly after, he watched Cara do the same on the east side. Cara stopped and perched herself on top of an out building that would give her a good view of the rear of the compound. 

He barely caught sight of Ahda as he watched her form nearly dancing on top of the compound and slip inside. From sparring with her, he knew that while she was smaller than both he and Cara, she used her size and her agility to her advantage. In hand to hand, she won nearly every time, pinning him easily and using his larger size against him. 

After quite some time, where Din almost began to worry, Ahda’s whispers came through the comlink. 

_“I’m in. Place is crawling with troopers. Besides the one outside the gate, there are three at each entrance. There appears to be a front, rear, and west side entrance. Not so sure about east, that side seems blocked off. Living quarters are on the lower level of the west side, I’m a few halls down from the west entrance.”_

_“West it is.”_ Cara’s voice, Din watched her slip down from her post. 

_“I’ll clear a path from the inside out. Fucking troopers.”_ Din chuckled to himself at her disdain and poor language. She hated them almost as much as he hated droids, it appeared. 

Din kept his rifle steady as Cara approached the west entrance with stealth. Din was thankful for the silencers on her blasters as she picked off two of the three troopers, and engaged with silent hand to hand with the third. He was no match for her, she left the hunk of armor mangled with twisted limbs. Din abandoned his post and followed after her. 

As Cara and Din met at the entrance, there was an explosion just inside that shook the entire compound. 

_“Fuck. So much for quiet. Watch for trip wire, stupid trooper set off their own trap!”_ Ahda’s panicked voice came over the comlink. 

Din increased his pace, breaking into a run. Soon he was just inside the west entrance, fighting back to back with Cara against four troopers. He could hear fighting just down the hall, and hoped that Ahda was holding her own. He was sure she was. 

Cara nearly blew a trooper into two halves with her blaster close range, spinning around to snap the neck of the one immediately behind her. Din made short work of his two, and paused to wonder about his effectiveness compared to the two women he accompanied. 

Cara and Din rushed off to meet Ahda. 

When they rounded the corner, Ahda was surrounded by four downed troopers. She was engaged with three more. Din watched as she threw an expertly aimed knife right into a troopers armpit, at just the right junction to be lethal as the blade sunk into the small sliver of unarmored flesh. She ran, jumped, and twirled around as she kicked another directly in the face. In the same movement, she swung her blaster around and ensured of the now unconscious trooper’s demise and quickly disposed of the final with her blaster to his neck. 

_‘Well, what the fuck am I really here for?’_ Din asked himself, brushing past Cara, who was standing with her mouth open. 

They continued to travel through the series of hallways which turned into a stairway leading underground, into a damp tunnel. Din fished out the tracking fob he had, tossing it to Cara. 

_“We will keep them occupied.”_ Din said. 

The explosion finally seemed to have triggered the compound into panic mode. There was a flurry of explosions, blaster shots, and yells. Hoards of troopers were now descending upon them. 

_“I’ve got something, I think I’m close.”_ Cara shouted into the comlink, she could barely be heard over the commotion. 

He and Ahda continued to fight in the narrow hallways, dropping troopers like flies. Din felt the thrill of battle course through his veins. He let his thoughts slow as he relied on instinct to guide him, operating with the cool efficiency that he had for many years. He dispatched his last opponent quickly, without more than a second thought. 

He turned and watched with curiosity as Ahda was boxed in by the last standing trooper, too close to use her blaster. Using the huge man’s size against him, she grabbed the lip of the jawline on the Trooper’s helmet underhandedly, pulling down with all of her weight by lifting her feet off the ground. Ahda sidestepped and drove the blade of one of her knives in his neck while he fell forward gracelessly. 

Din paused to catch his breath while the hallways were briefly empty, knowing the next wave would come soon. He appraised Ahda to see how she was doing, noticing that her breathing was even, her shoulders relaxed, and her face still wore the same cool mask of indifference. 

Heavy footfalls in the adjoining hallway alerted them to more company. He met Ahda’s eyes through his visor, and they nodded at each other. Time to get back to work. 

_"I've got the target in sight."_ Cara said over the comlink. 

_"I'll start working on our path out."_ Ahda replied. 

Din followed her fury as she blasted and kicked and flung knives at anything which crossed her path. They had an advantage, as the halls were narrow and only allowed for one trooper to confront them at a time. Din spat out directions into the commlink to Cara as they went, trying not to trip over the carnage that Ahda was leaving behind and still manage to pull his weight in battle. 

Cara caught up, dragging their now hooded bounty in binders. Din took over minding the target, and continued to shove the sightless man down the hallway with him. Before too long, they stumbled out into the cool night air. Ahda somehow came out last, remaining behind Din. They were surrounded by at least 15 troopers. 

"Lower your weapons." The trooper in the front of the company ordered, voice sounding like tin through his modulator. 

Din started to lower his blaster, and noticed Ahda was no longer behind them. _'What is she up to?'_ He thought, as he set his blaster on the ground. His other hand secured around the binders which held their captive, hovering directly over the button that would detonate if he tried to run. 

Suddenly, a large land speeder buzzed to life about 50 feet away and went plowing through the company of troopers. Din had to dive out of the way to avoid being hit, tugging their target to the ground with him. 

Din scrambled to his feet as Cara crammed the target into the backseat of the speeder. Cara and Din jumped on, leaning over the headrests in the back, rifles aimed at their rear. Din chuckled as he heard the child cooing from the safety of his satchel, enjoying the feeling of moving fast. 

“He’s been asleep this whole time until now.” Ahda announced over her shoulder, as she sped out of the compound. Din shook his helmet in amazement. 

He and Cara held their ground by picking off anything that dared to tail them for quite some time, until they didn’t. 

Three speeder bikes caught up to them, just as they caught sight of the ‘crest. 

_‘Of course, it’s never easy.’_ Din sighed, and took aim at the mechanics of the bikes, hoping to disable them. 

Ahda’s driving became more erratic as she dodged and weaved through the charred remains of the tall trees, while trying to lose the speeder bikes. Din was finally able to hit one, causing the bike to explode and tumble through the ashy ground in a fiery blaze. Ahda jerked the wheel, clipping the side of a huge boulder, as a bike tried pushing them into the dry riverbed to their left. Huge sparks shot out from the contact causing Cara to wince as they rained upon her. Ahda held her ground for some time still, pushing back and gaining ground, while Din and Cara kept aiming at the bikes. 

Cara got a second one, but as it tumbled it smashed into the back of the land speeder they were riding in. Suddenly, their vehicle jolted with the impact as it overturned midair and crashed with a roll. 

Din tried to roll gently as the ground rushed up to meet him after being ejected from the speeding vehicle. Without allowing himself a second to recover, Din popped up from the soft ashy dirt as quickly as he could. He knew the third speeder bike was right on their tail, and he didn’t have time to lay around.

Looking around, Din noticed that Cara was back on her feet and was holding the satchel that contained the foundling in one hand and her rifle aimed in the other. Din raised his amban to match hers. He didn’t have time to locate Ahda before the third speeder was rushing towards them and captured his immediate attention. He and Cara began firing off round after round, hearts in their throats as the speeder was rushing closer and closer. They weren’t able to hit their target as the speeder was weaving back and forth erratically. 

As the speeder neared closer, it began to slow. Suddenly, Ahda came out of nowhere as she took a running leap onto the side of the speeder. She quickly disposed of the trooper riding in the rear, climbing up to the driver where they struggled over a blaster as the speeder went blazing by Din, it’s speed once again increasing. Suddenly, the vessel crashed, sending both Ahda and the trooper careening into the rocky riverbed she had been avoiding. 

“Make sure the target is secure.” Din shouted to Cara as he took off running after the crash. 

When he got there, Ahda was rolling around in the rockbed with the _trooper that would not fucking die,_ fighting over a knife. Din had enough, and took him out with his sidearm without as much of a second glance. 

Ahda flopped backwards to lie to the ground, gasping for breath, but seemed otherwise unharmed. 

"You're good at this." Din commented. 

"I told you that I hate storm troopers." She ground out, pushing herself into a sitting position. 

"Let's get you up." Din said, holding out his hand to help her to her feet. 

Ahda stifled a cry as she put weight on her right leg, gritting her teeth and letting herself fall back to the ground. Din tilted his helmet down at her, still holding her hand. 

"Do you need help?" 

"I'd like to walk." 

He carried her anyway. 

\---

Cara sighed in frustration as she started the take off sequence quickly, wanting to get the hell off this planet before anyone else caught up with them. She offered to, as Din had carried Ahda into their sleeping quarters to help with her leg. The ship roared to life and started it’s ascent. 

_‘These idiots'_

It didn’t take someone looking for it, to see that the two of them were absolutely enamored with one another. Cara was sick of watching them dance around each other. She was especially sick of watching Din play the cold-hearted emotionally unavailable Mandalorian orphan card. 

_'Bastard'_

Cara respected Ahda immediately upon meeting her, even more so upon getting to know her and hear some of her story. But, after working with her today, she decided she liked Ahda far more than Din and would help bury his body and never speak a word of it if Ahda ever asked her to. Working with her was too easy. It was hard to find someone to do a job with who pulled their weight, operated with efficiency, and knew what the hell they were doing. 

For someone perched on a planet in solitude for six years, Cara would hate to see Ahda with her wheels greased and the kinks ironed out. She was a terror straight from the depths of hell. 

Being a woman working in a man's galaxy was tough. They had to work harder, achieve more, and prove themselves over and over again. It was apparent during their original meeting with Greef, he doubted her. She wondered if the fight she put up today was to prove something to others, or prove something to herself. As Ahda didn't seem the type to care for other opinions, Cara took a bet that it was for herself. 

Or maybe she was pissed off at Din. 

_'Probably the latter.'_

A strangled cry rang from the room below, Cara sighed, adjusted their flight path, and turned on autopilot. She walked past the bounty, frozen in carbonite with a look of terror on his face, and laughed to herself silently. ‘ _Too easy.’_

When Cara reached their room, Ahda was sitting on the floor. Her armor had been ripped off and strewn around the room. The leg of her bodysuit was split open, exposing her leg which was bent at an odd angle. Din was standing there with his hands out, his posture indicated helplessness. 

"I need to set the break." Ahda said, panting, with a sheen of sweat glistening over her forehead, she was hurting badly. "It won't heal right otherwise." She gritted through pain as she tried to manipulate her leg herself. 

"Mando, sit behind her and hold her still. Ahda, I've only ever _watched_ this done so I'm going to need you to tell me what to do." Cara said, taking point, her hands shaking with nerves and fear of messing this up. 

Din did as requested, taking a seat on the floor behind her.

Ahda instructed Cara on how to wrap a sheet around her leg in a way that would allow the bones to align correctly once she pulled. She turned to talk to Din over her shoulder.

“You’re going to have to hold me tight.” She requested, he nodded. 

Din slipped off his glove, offering it to Ahda, so she would have something to bite on. Ahda settled into his chest the best she could with the beskar between them. He wrapped his strong arms around her while locking her in place with his hips and legs. 

"Just get on with it." Ahda said, biting down on the glove in anticipation. 

Cara pulled as hard as she could just as Ahda had instructed her. Ahda let out a muffled howl of pain, tears streaming down her face, the glove fell from her teeth as she did so. Din continued to hold her back against him. 

Ahda composed herself, and inspected her leg. 

"Again." 

So Cara pulled again. This time, an awful pop-crunch noise told them that something definitely happened… whether it was the right something remained to be seen. 

Ahda didn't shout out this time, but more tears streamed down her face as she caught her breath and gave her stamp of approval. She heaved a sigh, but Cara could still see the pain etched on her face.

Everyone stopped as the foundling came toddling into the room, right up to Ahda. He had a look of concern on his little face, reaching his claws up to her. Ahda scooped him up and cuddled him to her chest. 

“We made it, little one.” Ahda cooed at him, as he stroked her cheek and frowned at the tears there. 

It wasn't long before he wiggled and squirmed against her to be let down. Ahda, too tired to do anything but let him, released him. Cara opened her mouth in shock as the foundling slid down and put his little hand against Ahda’s leg and closed his eyes with his floppy ears lowered in concentration. 

After a quite visible ripple and a shift under her muscles, Ahda gasped in obvious relief. 

"What?" Ahda said dumbly. 

Din shook his helmet back in forth, Cara closed her mouth. 

"Oh ad'ika!" Ahda cried, scooping him back to her chest as he snuggled down and went to sleep. Ahda stroked his ears and cooed to him softly, speaking their own little language they'd developed during their time together. 

Cara crept out of the room quietly, glad that was over. She needed to check on their flight path, and give them all some room to recover. 

Cara liked to be alone after jobs. She always had to take a minute to decompress and compartmentalize. She imagined the other two would need the same. 

\---

Din remained where he was for some time, giving Ahda the chance to catch her breath and recover from the day’s events. He could feel his armor warming against her body heat. He blushed under his helmet as he felt his body react to her closeness, and the scent of the herbal shampoo she used wafted through his helmet and surrounded him. 

“Do you want to try to get up?” Din asked her. He felt, rather than saw, her nod her head.

Din sighed sadly as the pressure of her against him left as she scooted forward. He stood before her as she passed the foundling to him, moving gingerly as he placed the sleeping bundle into the cradle just feet away. He turned back to Ahda help her to her feet. 

“It’s still sore, but it’s healed.” She said, with a tinge of awe coloring her voice as she tested her leg out. 

“You should sleep.” He said.

“You should too…” Her rebuttal.

She suddenly closed the distance between them and let her hands roam, moving about to seek out skin that she knew was there. Din allowed it, bringing one gloved and ungloved hand up to match her movements. It was much easier for him to find skin. 

Ahda removed his remaining glove and brought his palm to her lips and kissed it gingerly, as if showing him the way she wanted to kiss his lips. He grabbed and pulled her closer, nearly falling backwards as she wrapped her legs around and ground her hips against him. He allowed himself to continue to stumble backwards with her in his arms, into the small washroom and slid the door closed behind them with a quick press of a button. 

She pushed him against the small basin and began unbuckling, unclasping, and even resorting to ripping clothes off of him until they both just stood there wearing their underwear surrounded by a pile of filthy clothes and armor at their feet, panting with need.

He reached a hand up and brushed his curled index knuckle against her bottom lip, his other hand secured at the nape of her neck tangled in her long locks. 

“So beautiful.” He whispered so softly she barely heard. Turning his hand so he could brush the pad of his thumb over her pout suggestively. 

Din flipped her around almost roughly, she had to hold herself up with her hands on the wall before her. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her back into him, and let his hands explore. He relished in the sensations of her, and the fact that she was here enjoying his ministrations so openly. He used his right hand to reach up and grasp her chin carefully, making her watch in the mirror as he touched her. 

Her pupils were blown wide open, her mouth was parted, and her chest heaved with heavy breaths as she watched his hands trail a fiery blaze over her skin. He let his touches linger over sensitive places, and chuckled as she shivered and moaned for _more_ as she leaned her head backwards against his shoulder and closed her eyes. 

Din let his hand slide down between her breasts and across the plains of her toned stomach excruciatingly slow, and she gasped as his hand finally slid beneath her waistband. 

He had to hold her up as his hands met his final target. He worked her silently as he watched in the mirror, marveling at the faces and noises she continued to make in response to him. It wasn’t long before she was quivering and squirming and he had to lean back against the door to continue to support them both. She came apart beneath him, and she bit down on his thumb to stifle her cries. He eventually slowed his pace with his hand as she came back to reality. Ahda gave him a dopey grin in the mirror, looking positively exhausted. 

“Din…” She said, turning and reaching out to place a hand on the side of his helmet affectionately.

“I want to hold you.” was all he could manage to say.

So she grabbed him by his hand and led him to his bunk, not pressing to go any farther. 

Ahda fell asleep against his chest quickly, but he laid awake for some time absorbed in his own thoughts. 

Even if he was reserved and followed the Creed, didn't mean he was a prude or denied himself pleasure. He just… had not made sex a priority in his life. Lovers he could trust were always few and far between. He couldn't just have anyone, because sexual interactions with a Mandalorian required someone to be understanding of the Creed, and to be trusted to not try to remove his helmet. When he had those opportunities in the past, he had taken them with enthusiasm. Some women even found the beskar to be a novelty. Now, he hesitated. 

It wasn't the idea of sex with Ahda that terrified him, that he could do. He was perfectly capable of the bodily functions required to do. If he was honest with himself, Ahda was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever laid eyes on. Her quiet strength and enthusiasm in battle turned him on greatly, and his more basic instincts longed to touch her flesh and make her quiver and shout his name. 

It was the emotions involved that terrified him. He'd never in his life had felt the way he does now, for another. He frequently found himself tamping it down, locking his heart away. He worried that if their bodies met in the way he wanted them to, there would be no more compartmentalizing of his feelings. They would be real, laid out before him, and he would have to do something about them. 

He was frustrated with himself over his inaction. The brief glimpses of longing that he caught in Ahda's eyes in the quiet moments they shared together tugged and tore at his heart. The Armorer and Paz's words hung over him. Ahda's confessions, spoken and unspoken, bore holes into his very soul. Watching her fight alongside him was a gift that he wanted to cherish forever, over and over again. The sight of Ahda caring for others, especially his foundling, caused him to want to throw caution to the wind.

He could admit that much, at least. 

He was afraid. Deep down, under the beskar and the monotonous repetitions of the Creed that passed his lips for the first time so long ago, he was still a six year old boy who cried in the foundling's barracks for his mother. He was the teenager who was brought news that his buir had fallen in battle. He was a young man who was told by every woman that he had shared intimacy with that his path was a burden, as soft hands clawed at his helmet, begging him to stray. No one stayed. 

What would his mother think about the man he has become? He didn't remember much about her, just that she was gentle and often preached of peace and kindness. How would she feel knowing the son she birthed and died for, had killed others more often than he had loved them? 

Would his buir he proud? Could he measure up to the teachings and training he instilled in him? Would his contributions to the tribe please the man who raised him as his own? What would the solitary and tough Mandalorian think of the woman who had wiggled her way into his foundling's heart through the cold beskar? 

He remembered that his buir had loved once, and it often confused Din. He remembered the shitty port at Coruscant, where he was always told to stay with the ship and not get into trouble. He was usually tasked with watching over the 'crest and supplies overnight, as he got older. He always asked his buir what he had been doing upon his return, and he'd usually just smile and sigh sadly. 

Once, he'd answered. 

_A much younger Din yawned in the jump seat of a much shinier Razorcrest, tired from keeping watch the night before. He'd just started growing facial hair the summer before and had received his helmet the previous month. He had yet to swear to the creed, and never wore his helmet when it was just his buir and himself, as it was now. It sat on the floor of the cockpit instead._

_"What do you do when we visit this place?" Din asked, as he usually did. His buir handed up a cup of streaming broth while simultaneously climbing the ladder into the cockpit. He didn't expect an answer, as he had never gotten one before._

_"You've felt feelings of love, have you not? I’m aware you run off with Nadi when we visit Nevarro." His buir replied, as he lifted his helmet and set it aside next to Din's._

_Din squirmed, thinking of the heated kisses and roaming hands that he had begun to associate the girl with. His cheeks felt hot, and his buir gave him a knowing glance._

_“I am not sure it is called love.” Din answered._

_“It may not be. At sixteen, I would not believe you if you told me you loved another.” His buir agreed. “I have loved a woman for many years now, longer than I’ve been your buir. I visit her when I can, when things are slow. She does not wish to be associated with the path I walk, but she still accepts me as I am, never asking for more. That is why I always end up coming back.” He paused as if in thought._

_“Din, you will have lovers in your life who wish to change you. They will not understand the Creed you will soon swear to. They may even beg you to stray from your path with their soft lips, alluring with promises of forever. There are ways to bend the rules, until they nearly break even, but don’t waste that on someone who doesn’t love all of you. Find someone who loves the Mandalorian, as much as they love the man under the beskar, one who would never ask you to bend the rules.”_

_Din nodded, not knowing what else to say._

Din had never taken the opportunity to truly ponder his words, or maybe he lacked the life experience then to truly appreciate them. Those words held a different weight now, and he wished he could ask his buir to explain _exactly_ what he meant… because he felt like he was missing something. 

He looked down at Ahda's sleeping form. She was strewn over his chest and pressed deeply into his side. He rubbed his knuckles against her cheek, and let his eyes drift closed behind his helmet.


	9. Kar'taylir darasuum

The rest of the ride back to Nevarro had been uneventful, even though Ahda flushed in remembrance each time she stood before the sink in the washroom

Everyone rested in shifts, Ahda spending most of her time with the ad’ika and talking with Cara. Din seemed to be preoccupied with his own thoughts. If Ahda had noticed, she didn’t comment on it.

As they landed and began the off-load, Greef approached them with an all-too excited look on his face. Ahda looked to Cara, as if to ask _‘is this normal?’_ Cara thought it was odd too, and shrugged her shoulders at her.

Din stopped what he was doing to talk to their company, Ahda and Cara just kept at it, wanting to be done so they could relax and plan their next steps. 

“That was quick.” Greef said, addressing the group as a whole, after a brief exchange with Din in which money changed hands.

Ahda, not fond of Greef’s booming voice and tendency to speak freely as if boasting, slipped past him with a brief smile and nod. She was headed towards the bar that they first met at. Cara followed after a quick greeting, figuring a drink was in order after that ordeal. Din stayed behind with the foundling curled up in the satchel at his chest, talking with Greef for a while longer. 

“He is so strange.” Ahda commented after she finished ordering their drinks, talking about Greef. The bar was nearly empty at this time of day, the twin suns hadn't yet reached midday. 

“You get used to it. He’s normally not so antsy, and I’ve never seen him meet anyone at the dock. Something is up.” Cara said as she took a seat at a secluded booth, and spun her bottlecap on the table for something to do. 

“Hmm.” Ahda said. "I'm sure we will hear about it soon enough." She took a long pull from her drink. 

“Yep. Are you okay? You’ve been quiet.” Cara inquired, still trying to figure out Ahda’s constantly churning contrast of warm and cool. 

“I am, been thinking of the past, and how it fits into my future.” She confessed, “Also, I spent a long time alone before… being around people again is a little hard on me, it’s an adjustment. I find that I don’t have a lot to say.” 

“I understand that one.” Cara said, looking at her from the corner of her eye. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ahda told her the same story she told Din that late night in front of the fire. Cara's frown deepened as she listened, not wanting to interrupt. 

"So now, you want to find the traitor?" Cara asked, when it was clear Ahda was finished. 

"That was the plan setting out, other things keep coming up. Things that are equally important." Ahda said with a soft sigh. 

The spotchka seemed to relax Ahda's tongue a bit, so Cara decided to press further. 

"When did you realize your feelings for Mando?"

"About the third week of his stay. I knew he was getting close to being done with the ship, and I started remembering that he was not to stay. I never expected him to, of course, but after spending so much time together and enjoying his quiet company… somewhere along the way, I forgot. I started sitting in the garden every morning when I woke and stared at the kriffing ship as if I resented it. He'd come find me out there, every morning, shivering in the morning cold. One day, he did something different… he brought me tea. It sounds so stupid, but it felt special. He took the time out of his morning to bring me some tea because I was too stupid to come inside where it's warm. I realized then that watching him fly away was not going to be easy. I tried pushing him away, he still tries to push me away. Neither of us have been successful. It sounds strange when I say all of that out loud…" Ahda laughed lightly.

"I think it's sweet, nothing strange about it. We met on Sorgan, has he told you that story?" Cara asked, not wanting to be redundant, Ahda nodded. 

"And what happened here…" Ahda added with a small hand gesture. 

"I got to see that he's not as cold and hard as he would like others to believe. The kid helps. I think that, given what we all face in these times, his usual gig is up. Don't let him push you away. He tried to get me to leave him here to die, bet he left that part out?" Cara asked. 

"Of course he did." Ahda said in clipped tones, Cara laughed at the thought of their friend trying to pull the same stunt with Ahda. 

"Did he tell you of Omera?" Cara asked, wincing as thoughts of Din murdering her in her sleep came to mind. 

"He has." Ahd said. "Not in great detail…" she trailed off.

"There aren't a lot of details. It was a few days filled with flirty looks, she tugged at his helmet, and he packed up his stuff faster than he would if an army of droids were coming his way." Cara said. 

"That actually makes me really sad." Ahda commented.

"I'd like to hear your thoughts on that. I didn't understand it at the time..." Cara said, valuing her input. 

"He won't stray from his path, for anyone. If he ever takes his helmet off, it will be because he wants to, on his own terms. Knowing his conviction and dedication, that likely will not happen. Anyone who cares about him, truly cares, would not ask that of him. His culture, religion, and identity means just as much to him as it does anyone else -- if not more. It's possible she didn't know, I don't believe her intent was ill. Mandalorian culture isn't something most people know anything about." 

"But you do." 

"I do, in an outsider's way. It's not the path for me." Abda said. "Thrailo used to tease me that I had infiltrated the clan." 

"You don't think you feel for Mando, because he reminds you of Thrailo? Not that I think that, just wondering for my own reasons."

"Trying to replace one with another, in any sense, would not work. They're nothing alike, anyways. Thrailo was… open, warm, goofy even. We used to suffocate each other with our differences, and sometimes it was difficult to find our middle ground. I'm not as open, even less so now, and I value quiet. I don't find that I need to feel empty spaces with words. No, I don't think of it as replacing. My story just isn't over yet." Ahda explained. 

"I'm afraid to move on, myself," Cara confessed, and Ahda gave her a knowing look. 

"I bet that whoever you speak of would not want solitude for you." Ahda said, as she put her hand on Cara's arm. "Those feelings are normal. For me, it felt a lot like guilt. Does it feel that way for you?" 

"Yes." 

"You're beautiful and strong Cara. Open your heart a little bit, and you'll be surprised at what you find." Ahda said, looking away and they both went back to their respective drinks. 

Some time later, Din joined them, handing them each their cut of the payment for the job. 

“We need to go somewhere to talk.” Din said, his voice low enough to where he couldn’t be overheard. 

Ahda and Cara finished their drinks quietly, then filed out of the bar to head back to the ship. 

Once back at the 'crest, Ahda took the foundling from Din and placed him on the ground to wander while they sat on the ramp again.

"He has another job he needs done. But he wont have intel for a while, at least a couple weeks. He will call when he does. The payment is... I've never heard of a bounty this high. It’s… political." Cara looked up at him with a questioning look. 

"If you're saying what I think you are, we need to move the tribe soon. Now even. That is my priority." Ahda said, her tone leaning no room for argument. 

"Ahda…" he started. 

"No." She cut him off firmly, "I will not stand to watch it happen again. They will hunt them to get to you." She didn't need to elaborate, everyone knew what _again_ she was talking about. "We will move them to the cottage. They will not be found there. It's small, but it's secure.” Ahda offered, her voice softening with each word. 

"We can try." Din said with a sigh. 

Ahda scooped up the child, presumably to take him inside to eat and nap. However, it was evident that she just wanted time alone. Cara and Din allowed her to excuse herself without further explanation. 

"You're getting involved in things I never imagined you would." Cara said seriously. 

"I have to. There may be someone we meet through this who has the same… powers as the child. We need those answers, but we will not get them unless we form allies." He sighed and hung his head. 

"Greef is holding that over your head, and you're letting him?" She asked incredulously. 

"Yes." 

"Bastard!" Cara spat. 

"It is the right thing to do. For the child. I cannot raise him unless I understand. I don't even know if I _can_ raise him."

Din threw her a heavy bag, laden with coin. More currency than she held in her entire lifetime was in that bag. 

"He paid you first?" Cara said, gaping. 

"That's your portion of ten percent. Down payment."

"What are we getting into?" Cara's mouth closed with an audible click. 

"You don't have to go." He said, voice strained. 

"You are out of your head, Mando! I'm not letting you and Ahda take this one on alone." She shook her head violently. 

"Then buckle in, and make sure your affairs are in order." He said darkly. 

" _You_ make sure _your_ affairs are in order. And for kriffs sake, tell Ahda you love her!" Cara spat at his retreating back.

\---

Later that day, Cara and Din went to restock their supplies, leaving Ahda and the ad’ika at the ‘crest. Ahda’s leg was still weaker than it was before, and she seemed to have no desire to come along. 

They didn't linger too long at each shop, grabbing the necessities and get back to the ship. Cara noticed Din had purchased a large quantity of things for the Tribe, and a teacup that she assumed was for Ahda. 

“She’s been complaining about my cups.” He explained shortly. 

Cara nodded and smiled at him, pondering his thoughtfulness. It was something unexpected that she learned early on about her friend, and she found that she rather enjoyed the small things he did for those he cared about. He may not be wordy, but his actions always told you how he felt. Cara was pleased that he seemed to have found someone who knew how to see those actions for what they were. 

They made their last stop at a pharmacy. The inside was clean, cool, and bright. Such a strange contrast to the dusty hot streets of Nevarro. Cara handed the shopkeep behind the counter a list from Ahda so she could restock her medical bag. Din stalked around the shelves of personal care items while Cara waited at the counter. 

Cara laughed deeply when she noticed he had picked up a razor. He turned to her with his helmet tilted just ever slightly to the side as if to ask her what was so amusing.

“Why shave, Mando?” She said, wiping at her eyes after recovering from her fit of laughter.

“Ever worn a helmet with a beard? I don’t recommend it.” He said, stalking off to make his purchase. His shoulders indicated that he was annoyed, but she laughed harder anyways. 

\---

That evening, Din decided he would visit the Tribe to take the supplies he'd procured and attempt to speak to them about moving. Ahda demanded to go along, as she wanted to check on little Krillo. He didn't even attempt to suggest she stay, and only shook his head when she plopped the ad'ika into the satchel and threw it over her shoulder. 

" _Aliit_." She said by way of explanation, meaning that she wanted the ad'ika to know the Tribe, his found family. The fact that this idea occurred to her on her own meant more than he would admit. 

They made it to them without incident, and they were welcomed inside just as they had been before. 

Din noticed that the atmosphere was much less solemn than last time they visited. He noticed everyone was healthy, and seemed better fed and rested. 

Ahda was whisked away by the foundlings, as he thought she would be. Little Krillo, usually shy and always at his buir's side, plunked down into her lap immediately and snuggled into the arm that wasn't holding who he surprised himself by thinking of as _their_ foundling. It seemed Krillo remembered that he was saved by this woman who wore her face bare. 

Din watched with amusement as she began telling an edited version of fighting with the storm troopers. He watched as Khim stayed back, but listened to Ahda's story intently. He often noticed in the years that Khim has been with the Tribe, that she was separated by the rest of their young by her older age. 

Krillo and Dav hung on Ahda's every word, scooting closer as she dove deeper into her retelling of events. The were a good audience, gasping and shrieking at the parts they should. Their peals of laughter were music to Din's ears, a reminder of what he did and _why._

Din nearly jumped as the Armorer spoke just behind him, as he hadn't noticed her quiet approach. 

"I'm going to take liberties I don't usually with others."

"Well, get it over with." He said with a sigh.

"Our time is never certain in this world, the only certain thing being death. What are you waiting for?" 

"I am not sure."

"You are standing in your own way." And then she was gone.

Din made his rounds catching up, commenting on the news he was told, and told news of his own. He eventually stood with Paz and spoke quietly about the potential move, but they both trailed off and watched with interest as Ahda followed the Armorer into an adjacent room. Before shutting the door, the Armorer motioned for both Din and Paz to follow. 

They walked into a small sitting room, lit only by the warm hearth, Ahda sat closely to Din on the rug, holding the sleeping foundling in her arms as she usually did. She gave the smallest smile as he cooed in his sleep. It was clear to everyone in the room how attached they were to one another. 

"We would like to present an option for housing the Tribe." Din said, sharing a look with Ahda. He still marveled and wondered at _how_ she knew just where his eyes were. 

"Go on…" The Armorer motioned with her hands lightly. 

"I lived on Vaaroik for six years undisturbed. It's a small forested planet on the outer rim. Most haven't heard of it, and it's not on many maps either. The planet is inhabited by two native tribes who are in heavy conflict with each other, this keeps others away." Ahda explained. 

"What keeps you confident that it is safe?" The Armorer asked, a twinge of hope in her voice.

"I was originally permitted to stay in exchange for my medical care and the herbs I cultivated in an agreement with both tribes. It was a cautious relationship at first. I still don't have much contact with the tribe farther from my home, as they would have to cross enemy lines to reach me. They call occasionally when they need my services and I go to them, otherwise they leave me alone. The closer tribe and I have a strong relationship, as I saved the wife and only son of their leader during childbirth my second year there. Both tribes have protected my location fiercely, and I hope one day to see peace between the two." Ahda explained. 

"It seems they feel indebted to you." The Armorer commented. 

"I do not wish them to be." Ahda sighed. 

"You'd exploit their trust to bring us to your safehouse?" 

"They would be informed, and given the option to decline. I do not see that as exploitation." Ahda replied. 

" _Why_?" The Armorer asked.

Din realized this was a question that did not have a right or wrong answer, the Armorer was just seeking to understand. It wasn't out of mistrust, it was out of curiosity. He knew he needed to stay silent and let Ahda speak for herself. 

"My clan is gone, and I have grown to care greatly for one, no _two_ of your own. I would give my life for the foundling.” Ahda clutched the ad’ika to her chest and shot Din a meaningful look, leaving him to guess at which foundling she spoke of. She continued...

“This Tribe is what is known to be left of a culture I once even imagined raising children in. I know it may be hard to understand my motives, as I do not swear myself to the Creed and I have no desire to do so. When I married, in what seems like a lifetime ago, I did so with a clear understanding that we could have years together, or I could wake up the next day and he could be gone. All I have now are my memories, and while it's taken time, I have accepted that I have arrived at this point in time because I was meant to." She paused, collecting her thoughts. Din brushed his gloved hand against hers ever so slightly. 

"I didn't just swear my love and make promises to a man years ago so I could peak under the beskar, I did so because he and all of those he held dear, are my family. He wouldn't want me to live out the rest of my life in inaction, he made me swear that I wouldn't, as our last words to each other. If he were here today to give his opinion, he would tell me that I am doing the right thing. So, it may be hard to understand, but it makes sense to me." 

Ahda had silent tears in her eyes as her words came to a halt. Din clenched his fists as his hands burned with the desire to brush the tears away. The room was quiet for a beat longer. 

"I understand now." The Armorer said with a soft lilt to her voice, as she touched Ahda’s arm lightly. 

Ahda nodded, Din swallowed thickly. The silence in the room was only uncomfortable if you let it be. Din was not used to Ahda having so much to say, but he found that her words soothed worries which he carried in his own heart, that he didn’t even realize were there. He pondered if she spilt those words for the Armorer’s benefit, or for his own. 

The child began to stir in Ahda’s arms, and Paz reached out to him in curiosity. Ahda handed the ad’ika over with a warm smile. All eyes were on the child as he cooed in greeting to his new friend. Paz offered a large finger to the youngling, and he snatched it up greedily. Ahda let her hand brush against Din’s again.

The conversation came back to life after everyone had a moment to digest what Ahda had shared of herself. Lists were made, strategies were debated, and contingencies were set in place. The plan was solidified, and the move was to happen.

Their goodbyes were short. Din confirmed with Paz that they would make contact at dusk the following day, as Paz relinquished the child back into Din’s care. 

Din pretended not to hear when Paz leaned into him and whispered “The Tribe needs her just as much as you do.” He would ponder that later. 

\---

Once back at the ‘crest, Ahda briefly worried that Cara was nowhere to be found, until Din called from the cockpit that Cara had left a message that she went out and would return later. 

Ahda went to put the little one down in the nook Din used to use for him, as she had a feeling he would be up and hungry before too long. When she returned, she smiled brightly as she found Din standing in the kitchenette holding a steaming cup of tea in one hand. She brushed past him with a flirty lift of her brow, and took a seat at the folding table. He chuckled as he joined her, sliding the cup across the table in offering. 

“You can’t complain about my cups anymore.” His voice low as if angry, but she knew he was teasing. 

She admired the cup, it was hand painted and quite beautiful. The best part was it was just as large as she liked her servings of tea, and there were no chips on the edges. She smiled again. 

“You are kind, I will enjoy using it. Thank you.” She said lightly, even though she wanted to say so much more. She held her tongue as she sensed through the silence that Din wanted to say something, and she wanted to give him the chance to speak. 

“Your words to the Armorer…” He started, but trailed off. “Ahda…” Silence hung between them. 

“I meant it.” She said finally, after considering what he could possibly mean with so few words. She watched him over her cup. The steam curled around her face warmly, giving her the courage to say something that had been dying to burst forth from her lips. She inhaled deeply.

“The first time you did this,” she raised her cup for emphasis, “I realized then that there was a home for you in my heart, that you belong here.” she put her free hand over her chest.

She heard the breath that left his lungs in a rush through his modulator, she held her free hand up to indicate that she wasn’t finished.

“I do not expect you to fill silence with words, unless you want to.” She offered. She did not want to hear him return her sentiment out of obligation. “The cup tells me what I need to know.” She smiled wryly at him, as if she could see right through him. 

After some time, Din finally spoke. “I want this.” He gestured with his hand between the two of them, “But I do not know how.”

“No one does.” Ahda said quickly. “I think in the end, we’re all just guessing.”

Just then, Ahda jumped as the holoprojector she kept on her belt at all times went off, indicating she had a message. Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach as she hit the button to play the message from her sister.

 _“I need to see you. Face to face. Advise of your location.”_ A younger woman who looked strikingly similar to Ahda said from the projector. Ahda set the device down on the table and held her head in her hands briefly. 

“Kriff.” Ahda spat as she sat up, and returned with a ping of her current coordinates. A few minutes later, the device indicated another message. 

_“What the hell are you doing on Nevarro?! Nevermind, just stay there. I’ll be around before the hour’s up.”_

\---

This time Din was awake for the blaster being pulled on him, and he had a strange sense of deja vu. 

"Who are you?" The taller, more imposing copy of Ahda said, aiming her blaster over Ahda's shoulder at the Mandalorian as they stood outside of the Razorcrest making quite the scene. 

" _Giovyn_." Ahda said, her tone held warning. 

"What is _with_ you and creepy dudes with helmets?!" She said, following Din's movements, finger curled tightly around the trigger. 

"Would you put the damn blaster down Gio?!" The shorter woman shouted. 

Din had never heard Ahda raise her voice before, and he would have found it amusing, except for the fact that he was being reminded of his mortality at that very moment. 

The woman acquiesced, dropping her blaster into her holster and stepping forward to hug her sister. They parted quickly, Ahda put her hands on each shoulder and appraised her. 

"This is new." Ahda said, running a finger over a ropy scar on her cheek. 

She sighed. "Things… have been bad lately." 

"Come inside." Ahda said, dropping her hands and gesturing towards the ship. 

Din watched the woman carefully as she walked up the ramp, shaking his head as he followed. 

"You're gonna have to catch me up Ahda, the last time I saw you, you made no mention of…" She gestured around the ship, then towards the Mandalorian, and almost pulled her blaster as the child chose that moment to come toddling into the cargo hold with a stuffed toy in his arms. 

Ahda shot her sister a deathly glare and scooped the child into her arms. 

"I owe you no explanation. And stop being so blaster happy, what's gotten into you?"

Ahda nearly stomped to the chairs she and Din had previously been seated in, plonked down, and gestured to the other chair across from her by pushing it out with her boot. Din continued to stand. 

"Nice boots." Her sister commented as she sat.

"Get to the _point_ Gio." 

"I found Father." 

Ahda drew her blaster this time, nearly tossing the child at Din and hauling her sister out of her seat by the front of her vest before it had time to get warm. 

"I have half a mind to put you out of your misery right now." Ahda spat as she slammed her against the steel walls despite being shorter. "What the hell are you thinking? He's dangerous." 

"It wasn't on purpose." The younger woman hung her head. Ahda let her go, and resumed her seat, leaving the blaster on the table.

Din was thoroughly confused, but decided early on to remain quiet and play a supportive role in this strange interaction. 

"Who's your friend here?" Gio said. 

"You know damn well he won't tell you his name."

"I bet you know it." She said suggestively. 

"And if I do?" 

"I'm in trouble." Gio finally got to the point. 

"Seems that way. You never drop in to just say hello." 

"Ahda I can't stop thinking about it. Why did he let us go?"

"You wouldn't remember." Ahda said. 

"Then _tell_ me." 

"I _can't._ " 

"Why?"

"I'm getting really kriffing tired of answering that question. I _promised_ mom as she was _dying_ that I wouldn't." 

"Ahda..."

"We're not _his_." She said. "Are you happy?!" Her voice raised again. 

"Oh." Gio frowned. "Do you know who?" 

"No. Why are you in trouble?" 

"You changed the subject."

"So did you, Gio. I swear to the stars... Now answer the question."

"It's nothing to do with him. That happened as a coincidence." She drew a shaky breath. "I ran into Thrailo's cousin. There's a bounty on my head for a job I pulled on Coruscant, Imps are pissed. Worked with new people, they got sloppy, lesson learned. He destroyed the puck and let me go."

Din tilted his head back a fraction in surprise. He knew this to be explicitly against Bounty Hunter Code.

"Why the hell would he let _you_ go?" Ahda asked roughly. 

"To give you a message."

She slid a holoprojector across the table to Ahda. 

"Go take a shower and rest. My bunk's up top. There should be a towel on my cot." Ahda said dejectedly, pointing to the hallway that led to their room. Gio sighed gratefully and stood.

As soon as she was out of earshot Ahda turned to Din. 

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." He said, and reclaimed the seat across from her, grasping her hand in his gloved one.

"Thrailo's cousin Kagr is the surviving foundling I spoke of." Ahda explained. 

Din nodded in understanding, making the connection to the story she told. 

She hit the button on the projector. No hologram this time. A set of coordinates came through and then… 

_"I know who it is. Let's finish this."_

Ahda inhaled sharply as she snatched up the projector and tossed it to Din. 

"Hold onto this for me." She nearly begged. 

"It's still on our list." Din assured her, as he tucked the device into his belt. He kept his promises. 

"I can't go running off right now." She said more to herself than to him. 

"I would understand if you did." He stood, holding his hands out palm up. 

"I belong here." She stepped into his arms. 

_'She stayed. She made the choice to stay.'_ Din felt something nearly snap in his chest, but this time it wasn't breaking, it was _something_ coming together. 

He somehow knew she was crying, even if he couldn't feel her wet tears fall onto his chestplate. He pulled her in closer for a moment and relished in the feeling of her calming beneath his touch. He stepped back, taking her cheeks in each hand and touched his helmet ever so lightly against her forehead. The sentiment wasn't lost on her, she knew what it meant. 

He briefly thought back to when he kneeled in front of Thrailo's beskar, honoring the Mandalorian. He died so that Ahda may live. 

He thought about Paz's words just hours ago, _“The Tribe needs her just as much as you do.”_

And he found that he needed her quite a lot.

"If you'll have me, I'd like for you to be my wife someday. Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum." He said, before he could stop the words from leaving his lips. 

From the smile that spread across her face, he was grateful that he didn't. 


	10. Nari

Once Gio had showered, Ahda dragged her sister outside to sit on the ship’s ramp with her. Din had disappeared to the room to eat and turn in for the night. It was late, and she should be asleep herself. 

Ahda popped the cork to her only bottle of wine with one of her throwing knives and took a pull from the bottle. She didn’t think to pack a proper glass, but she certainly remembered the wine. She would find time to sleep later. 

“Will you stop acting tough, and tell me what you are really feeling? The facade is tiring.” Ahda asked her sister, looking straight ahead at the lightening storm on the horizon. 

Gio did this often, she was bristly and immature when faced with emotions. It seemed to be a family trait, but Gio hadn't mastered the art of cool indifference yet. Ahda silently wished she didn't need to. However, the galaxy they lived in was a cruel one… one had to survive, after all. 

Ahda felt bad for scaring Gio earlier, but also knew she wouldn't have listened otherwise. It wasn’t the first time she’d pulled a blaster on the younger woman. Ahda continued to stay silent, waiting her sister out. 

Finally, she spoke. 

“I ran into him as I was leaving Coruscant. I know he saw me, knew who I was. He wouldn't even look at me.” Gio said. “It messed me up.” 

“How much do you remember growing up?” Ahda asked, sighing as she handed the bottle off to her sister. She knew what the right thing to do was… but that didn't make it any easier. 

“I remember being small and happy, and then one day something changed. I remember Mother getting sick, going to that awful orphanage, then being sold to the Hutts. Sad to say I remember everything after that with perfect clarity. I guess I don't remember much.” Gio said, taking a drink of the wine herself. 

“This is my fault." Ahda said softly. "I forget how young you were when Mother passed away. I tried to carry a lot of that burden so you didn't have to." Ahda explained. 

"Can you please tell me?" Gio pleaded, and Ahda didn't need to look at her to hear the tears in her voice. 

"She was his family's slave, and he took liberties with his position of authority over her. When she got pregnant with Darrin… Father was forced to marry her by his family, to protect their image. Mother agreed, only to protect Darrin. Mother was never in love with him, and while he didn’t physically hurt her, he was not nice to her either. She was in love with another slave that belonged to the family, I remember being brought along to see him when I was very little. I believe he is our father, but I do not remember ever being told his name. When Darrin and mother got ill, father somehow found out about this man. When Darrin died, father blamed her, as he was closest with his son. They had a terrible fight, I remember hiding with you in the cellar that day so you didn’t have to hear. She tried to leave with us, but she was too weak. Once she had passed away, and he knew we were not of his blood, he sent us away." Ahda explained, taking a deep shuddering breath. 

"I remember some of that, I never knew she was a slave though. I used to be angry with you." Gio confessed. "I used to be angry with myself for not remembering, I barely remember our brother, and I thought you were being selfish with your memories. That you just didn't want to talk about them because it made you sad. I didn't realize…" Gio said. 

"I know." Ahda replied as she took her sister’s hand. 

"Why didn't she want me to know?" Gio asked. 

"I don't think she meant to hurt you by it, I think she just wanted to protect you from reality. I think, maybe... she was wrong." Ahda said, tapping her finger against her chin thoughtfully. 

They sat in silence for some time after that, a heavy silence.

"What are you doing next?" Ahda asked her sister, taking the offered bottle back from her. 

"Going to Zyzar. Where I was originally headed when I got stuck on Coruscant. I want to take some time off and focus on my training." 

"You'll be safe on your way?" Ahda asked. 

"I'll send you my coordinates. Like always." Gio promised. 

"You'll stay away from him?" Ahda pressed. 

"Yes Ahda. I don't have any desire to torture myself with those ghosts." Gio assured her. 

"Be smart. Stay quiet for a while. You've made some noise." Ahda suggested. 

"I will."

\---

Din woke the next morning to find Ahda sitting outside, with her hand wrapped tightly around her new teacup. She was sitting on a rock and pointing to things, naming them for the child. The child ran and leaped from object to object as if it was a game. Din frowned as he heard the fatigue creeping through her voice, her eyes looked heavy and tired. 

"Did you sleep?" He asked, sitting at the end of the ramp.

"Some." Ahda said. "I'll make sure I rest today before we leave." He nodded, that was enough for him.

"Your sister is…" He started.

"Infuriating?" She finished with a laugh. 

"I wasn't going to say that. Just different. Young, maybe." He said. 

“She _is_ nine years younger than I am. I wasn’t at my best at her age, either.” Ahda replied. "She left last night, heading to Zyzar.” Ahda said, sighing.

“You wouldn’t have liked me nine years ago.” Din said with no humor in his voice, pushing himself up to stand. “It’s probably best she tucks in for a while…” 

“She will. I don’t often pry at what she gets up to, but I know she has a safe place there. A friend who helped us escape when we were younger.” Ahda explained, looking up at him, briefly wondering at what Din's life looked like before the child. 

Din nodded. He stepped closer to Ahda, holding out his hand to take her empty cup.

“I’m gonna go wake Cara.” Din said, anxious to get this day over with. “Do you… need anything?” 

“Another trip to the washroom? Your turn this time?" She quipped. She raised an eyebrow at him, with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. 

“Stop that.” His voice was tight behind the modulator. 

“Do you really want me to, though?” Ahda said, teasingly. 

“No.” He said shortly, drawing up to his full height and turning around to go inside. 

“I might even let you pretend to tell me what to do.” She said to his retreating back as he turned to go inside.

“I wouldn’t ever dream of it. You’re corrupting the child.” He tossed over his shoulder, trying not to give up the game. 

Cara groaned from under the blankets at his arrival. His heavy boots reverberated against the metal floors, as his quiet chuckle followed him into the room. 

_“What’ssfunny?”_ Cara mumbled as she pushed herself up on her elbows. Din appraised her from the foot of her cot. She was a mess. 

“Being stuck on the Razorcrest with you two.” He said exasperatedly. “You smell like a bar.” He added. 

“I’d be disappointed in my evening if I didn’t.” Cara shot back. From the look on her face, she was starting to come to the awful realization that she was in fact, awake. “Wait, how can you smell me from under the damn bucket?!” She questioned.

“Must be that bad, then.” He replied with a tilt of his head. 

“Smartass.” Cara said. 

“Get up, take a shower. We have a lot to fill you in on.” Din said, then headed up the ladder to retrieve something from the cockpit. 

\---

Ahda came out of their sleeping quarters around dinnertime feeling much more refreshed. She rarely napped, but the last week had seemed to have lasted forever. If she was to make it through this evening sharp, the nap was inevitable. 

The child came toddling over to her from where he had been watching the other two engrossed in moving things about the cargo hold, making room for their extra guests. She guessed that Din had filled Cara in. 

"Well hello little one." She smiled as scooped him up. She felt a small pang of guilt as she realized, other than this morning, that she'd spent little quality time with him lately. She had noticed the child had been sleeping a lot, and while it had concerned her, she guessed it was normal for young children going through growth spurts. He reached up a stubby clawed hand to touch her face, and she allowed it. 

Din paused what he was doing to look at the two of them. Ahda pretended that she didn't feel his intense gaze on her. 

Ahda suddenly was filled with an intense warm feeling of love and protection. Her heart felt like it would explode as an image that wasn't a thought or a memory of her own flashed before her eyes. 

_A man and a woman, facing each other and holding hands lovingly, their matching robes shimmering in the dim candle lit room. Words were being shared between them, but there was no sound. She could just barely make out the profile of the man's face, it was mostly hidden in the shadows of the room._

She gasped in shock as she realized that the woman she saw, was herself. She was seeing a vision from the child. She nearly recoiled and set him down as the vision passed, but she thought better of it. She didn't want to discourage his new skill. 

This would explain the sleeping. 

The child cooed up at her as a new feeling came through, one of hunger. 

"Ahda?" Din inquired. 

"Telepathy." She said, still in shock. 

This got Cara's attention. 

"What did he say?" She asked, coming to stand next to Ahda. 

"He showed me something I… am not sure what it was. But, then he also told me he's hungry, I felt his feelings." Ahda said to the other two adults.

She handed the child to Cara as she felt the world tunnel around her. She knew the child didn't do this to her, she was having a panic attack. The vision she saw… her insides froze as she realized it was Din in the vision, and the robes they were wearing were ceremonial. 

She barely registered her feet carrying her away, and the ache in her chest as her breaths came in great heaving gulps was crushing her. She finally reached the washroom, planting her palms on both sides of the basin to hold herself up. 

She fell to her knees, wincing as the unforgiving metal floor did nothing to cushion the contact. 

The medical side of her brain kicked in and she knew she needed to slow her breathing, staunch the flow of oxygen. She was hyperventilating and she would pass out soon if she kept this up. The panicked side of her brain kept her frozen in place, helpless to do anything about it. This was very uncharacteristic of her, and she slammed her fist down in frustration to try and ground herself. 

She felt Cara's arms come around her, and she leaned gratefully into her. 

Cara grabbed a towel from the rack and helped Ahda hold it over her mouth and nose until her breathing slowed, and the world started to feel a little less fuzzy. 

Ahda started laughing, but also felt tears well up at the same time. She let out a bark of laughter just as the dam broke and soon the sound morphed into a sob. Cara helped her into the sitting position then, looking at Ahda as if she was very concerned about the other woman’s sanity as she continued to fight the battle between laughter and tears. After a moment, Ahda leaned back against the cabinet under the basin. She took a few small breaths to calm herself. 

Din stood at the door then, holding the child that Cara must have passed to him. He tilted his helmet in concern. The child cooed as he munched on a ration bar from Din's arms. 

Ahda looked up at him and addressed the child in his arms.

“You cannot do that, that is cheating.” Ahda said, finally able to speak. Din and Cara shared a look. Ahda held her arms out, and Din handed off the squirming child to her.

Cara got up, shook her head, and left them to talk. Ahda knew she would want an explanation later.

“Explain.” Din said simply. 

“He has an idea of what the future is to look like.” Ahda said with her eyes downcast, cuddling the child into her chest as he cooed happily. He offered her the ration bar and she shook her head no. 

“Oh?” 

“I am not sure if it’s an image of the future, or if he just wishes something to be.” Ahda said cryptically, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

“That is interesting.” Din said, his voice sounded warm. He kneeled before them, reaching a finger out to brush the child’s ear.

“I may even have an idea of what Din Djarin looks like under all of that beskar now.” Ahda almost whispered, nervous of his reaction. His head jerked up and she could tell he was looking her straight in the eyes. 

“That definitely _is_ cheating.” Din agreed with Ahda’s earlier statement. 

\---

After nightfall, Ahda departed by herself to meet up with the Tribe. Din hated this, but she had told him to _kriff off_ emphatically when he expressed his concern. Just because he declared intent, doesn't mean she all of a sudden became helpless. 

Her job was to direct the Tribe out into the night, and to ensure they made it to the ship. She made it quickly, with no issues. She met Paz in the entrance, and he nodded at her in silent greeting.

In the hallways, they passed Krillo's adopted parents Toren and who Ahda had assumed was Dayria. Dayria just returned to the Tribe that morning, as her work had kept her separated from them. Ahda had not met her yet, but knew she soon would. 

“Does Khim have a blaster?” Ahda asked, double checking her weapons on her belt.

“We don’t have one to spare… but she does know how to shoot. I taught her myself.” He said. 

Ahda pulled the extra blaster that Din had tucked in the back of her waistband as she departed earlier, and handed it to Paz.

“Make sure this gets to her.” She said, “I am going to check in with everyone else.” Paz nodded and went to talk to Toren. 

Ahda navigated the hallways on her own, until she found the Armorer in meditation. Instead of interrupting her, Ahda decided to join her for a few minutes. She took the seat beside her quietly, as to not rouse her from her mental preparations. 

It was nice to sit in silence and let her mind clear. She felt clouded and conflicted since her sister showed her face, and she broke the promise she made to her mother. Ahda chased away the thought, instead focusing on her breathing, banishing thoughts that weren’t related to their task currently underway. With one final heavy exhale she opened her eyes to find that the Armorer was watching her from her seat. 

“Greetings.” She said simply.

Ahda only nodded, not making eye-to-helmet contact. 

_“I’m outside, Cara and I are sweeping the perimeter. Be ready, but this may take some time.”_ Din’s voice came over the comlink. 

“They’re outside, we should gather.” Ahda said, this time the Armorer nodded.

Everyone crowded into the large central room, and found their groups. Ahda found that the children were antsy, but otherwise behaved as they should. Dav’s adopted parents had fallen in battle nearly a year ago if she was remembering what Din had told her, and Toren had been caring for him since. Khim, also left parentless more recently, helped where she could. She held her hand out to Dav and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Dav smiled up at her. 

Daryia walked over to her at that time, and grasped her hand in a more feminine version of a handshake. Ahda smiled at her. 

“I have heard much about you…” She said warmly, her voice dusted with a soft accent that Ahda didn’t quite recognize, and Ahda wondered if she was also a foundling, rather than being born into the Tribe. “Thank you for caring for Krillo.”

“He is a very sweet boy.” Ahda said with a smile, looking down at the child clutching at his mother’s thigh plate. He was quickly distracted by Khim joining their group and ran over to greet her. 

“He came to us as just a baby, and has been a blessing.” Daryia said, her voice laced with love.

“I imagine he was just as sweet then. They grow fast.” Ahda said. 

“They do.” She agreed. 

Just then, Khim walked up to Ahda and gave her a hug. She was wearing armor now, with a peculiar purple paint job. Ahda chuckled to herself, Khim must be very proud to have her first set of Armor. 

“Thank you for this.” Khim said, patting the blaster in her holster.. 

“It’s smaller, meaning it may be harder to use and handle the recoil.” Ahda warned her. “But it should fit nice in your hand.” 

“I’ve used one similar.”

“Then you should be fine. It's yours now.” Ahda assured her, “Let us hope you don’t have to use it.” 

_“Perimeter is secure.”_ Cara said over the comlink.

Ahda excused herself and met up with Paz. 

“They’re ready for us outside.” Ahda whispered to him at his side.

“Perfect. The adults, including myself, will walk out first. The foundlings will follow immediately after, and you and the Armorer will bring up the rear. Yes?” He asked, confirming their plans from the night before. 

“Yes, and Toren will walk to the side of the foundlings, joining the group to the front or the back as necessary?” She replied. 

“Yes.” 

_“Ready.”_ Din’s voice this time.

Ahda gave Paz a hand signal, and everyone followed him to the entrance.

By the time Ahda reached the cool night air, everything seemed to be going to plan. They had a short walk to the ship. Thanks to their preferred parking, it was less than a mile away. 

Ahda kept her rifle in her hands, at the ready. She wasn’t taking any chances. The Armorer did the same. 

They had debated in moving the Tribe in twos to the ship, but Ahda suggested they didn’t. If they were noticed and ambushed, they had a better chance of getting to the ship in greater numbers. Ahda and Cara both spoke about this earlier that evening, and Cara provided her stamp of approval, having the most experience with moving larger groups of people. 

Din slipped from the shadows, and she watched him join the entourage, taking the opposite side of Toren next to the foundlings. Din handed the ad’ika off to Daryia, and made a shushing noise as he cooed in protest from his satchel. Ahda knew that Cara was ahead of the group and would reach the ship first. 

Everything seemed to be going well, and they were about three quarters of the way there, but Ahda had a feeling. She nudged the Armorer to go ahead of her, and fell back a few paces. Din noticed from up ahead, and fell back to take Ahda’s place with the Armorer. She noticed his shoulders tense as he likely was getting the same distinct feeling of being followed. 

_“I’m at the ship. Path is clear.”_ Cara’s voice said.

 _“Double back. I need you.”_ Ahda whispered.

Ahda knew Din probably hated this also, but Ahda made him promise he would stay with the Tribe. With Paz at the front, Din at the rear, and their knowledge of the other’s fighting style... it made the most sense. It would be no good to put two people who had never fought together at a time like this. 

Cara moved quick, as seemed to be her style. She joined Ahda from a side alley silently, falling into step with her. 

Ahda was starting to think the ship was cursed, remembering what they went through on the bounty job. _'Just when you think you're home-free'_ she sighed. 

The Armorer fell back with them, as a contingency, but the rest of the group rushed forward toward the ship, the ramp lowering as they ran. 

Ahda was struck in the shoulder with blaster fire, and she spun around quickly to take out her assailant. The armor she wore felt hot to the touch, but it did its job. She was not injured. 

They knew they would draw attention in a larger group, and with the planet being watched so closely, it was no surprise to find that they were facing attackers who wished to do them harm. Ahda desperately wanted to break her own rule and look over her shoulder to see if the others had made it to the ship, but she gritted her teeth and pushed on. She had something a little more pressing to deal with.

The three women handled the attackers as expected, with fury and grace. It seemed they were being watched closer than they thought but they managed the group alright. Cara was in top form, fighting easily alongside The Armorer. They were surrounded by twelve total, and Ahda started throwing knives while the Armorer swung her hammer in earnest. 

Cara preferred to play with her targets, dodging their blaster fire and brute force easily, taking them down one by one. Ahda smiled at her friend, who seemed to be glowing with the thrill of battle. 

After the Tribe was on board, Din and Paz joined the trio. After that, no one really stood a chance. 

Once their path was clear, Ahda ran for the ship, Din close on her heels. The ramp started lowering. 

All but Cara has made it to the ramp by the time it started to rise again, and Ahda stepped back out to grab Cara’s hand. Just then, a robed figure came out of the shadows and took aim right at Cara, hitting her in the side. Cara fell into Ahda's arms and the smaller woman dragged her up the ramp spewing curses that would make a Hutt blush. 

The engines came to life and Ahda knew Din was already in the cockpit furiously starting the take off sequence that he had programmed earlier. 

Cara yelled out in pain as they collapsed into the cargo hold, the ramp giving a final hiss as it sealed shut completely. The Mandalorians made room for Ahda to assess the situation, pressing themselves against the walls of the ship. 

Ahda flew into action, yelling at someone - she wasn't sure who - to grab her bag. She flipped Cara onto her side and blanched when she saw the wound and how impossibly _deep_ it was. 

Khim fell to her knees beside her and started following Ahda's instructions quickly. They could hear blaster fire ricocheting off the ships hull as they started their ascent into the night skies. 

Cara cried out in pain as Ahda packed the wound with gauze and pressed down hard to stop the bleeding. Khim was trying to thread a curved needle that Ahda would use to suture the deepest layers of the wound with shaking hands. 

A few minutes later, Ahda felt the ship lurch as it entered the hyperspace lane and her stomach did a flip that threatened to bring up the ration bar she scoffed down earlier. 

"Ahda, you're hit." Khim said, pointing to her arm. 

"Later." She ground out, ignoring the feeling of blood trickling down her arm. It was just a flesh wound. 

Din joined them then, with the ship's autopilot set on its course, to assess the situation and see if he could be of any help. He noticed Khim was shaking and couldn't manage to get the needle threaded. 

Din took the suture kit from Khim carefully, and threaded the needle with impossibly steady hands. He put his hand on the teenager's arm, using the other to hand the needle to Ahda. The young girl dissolved into tears next to him. Ahda smiled as he allowed the young girl to hug him, even though Ahda was certain he was uncomfortable and probably ready to throw himself off the 'crest at the contact. 

Ahda didn't have time to comfort her, so instead, she pulled the gauze back and started working quickly. She worked confidently, as this was nothing new to her. She made shushing noises to Cara as she grunted in pain, trying to soothe her the best she could. Her hands practically flew as she stitched. 

Din turned his attention back to Khim as the ship gave another great lurch. 

"You will help. It's okay to be afraid, but you will do it anyways." He said simply. He stood and went back to the cockpit to control the ship manually while Ahda worked, autopilot just wasn't going to keep the ‘crest steady enough. 

Ahda started worrying when she noticed Cara was much more pale than she'd have liked to see. Her clothes and everything around them were soaked in blood, and Cara’s eyes started fluttering closed. 

“Cara I need you to stay with me and tell me a story.” Ahda said calmly as she appraised the base layer of her sutures, dabbing at the wound with gauze so she could see what she was doing. 

The bleeding had slowed to a lazy dribble, so as long as she stayed conscious, she would pull through. Ahda swore as Cara's eyes fluttered closed again, she _needed_ Cara to stay awake. At Cara's lack of response, Ahda gave her a shove on her shoulder causing Cara to wince. 

“I don’t… know.” Cara said, her voice shaking as she started shivering. Khim handed Ahda more pads of gauze. 

“Tell me about how you met Mando.” Ahda pressed, while she dabbed at the wound again. 

Khim started piling blankets on top of Cara without obstructing Ahda’s work space, to help warm her up and stave off the shock that was setting in. _'So she has been reading.'_ Ahda thought. 

Another shove, Cara swore loudly. 

“We were in a cantina on Sorgan! I thought he had my puck. He was an asshole.” Cara almost yelled, hissing her words through gritted teeth. 

“He still is an asshole.” Ahda commented, but she smiled anyways. Paz chuckled from his place seated on a crate, and the Armorer scolded him. Ahda had a feeling she and Paz would come to be friends. 

“I kicked his ass.” Cara said, huffing a laugh, and Ahda let a little relief trickle through as she felt Cara’s pulse quicken and her complexion started to look a fraction better.

“He told me that, maybe not quite in those words though. I'm certain you could kick his ass.” Ahda replied, pulling out a cauterizer to start working on the rest of the wound. “This won’t be fun.” She said with a frown. 

Cara winced and Ahda handed her a piece of gauze to bite on as she worked.

Before too long, Cara was wrapped up and laying down in a cot placed awkwardly in the cargo hold surrounded by Mandalorians. Ahda stood around awkwardly, covered in blood and dirt. 

Ahda had a brief moment where she wondered what in the _stars_ happened to her quiet and peaceful life. 

Ahda squeezed through the crowd as she went to the washroom to clean herself off. The copper smell of blood was making her stomach turn. Khim followed her. 

"You will have those moments when you want to freeze up, Khim. And you're going to have to learn to work through them. Otherwise, you did very well." Ahda said as she scrubbed the blood and dirt from under her nails. Khim nodded at her to acknowledge her words. She moved out of the washroom to let Khim do the same. 

Ahda wasn't pleased with the level of cleanliness she had to work with on Cara's wound, and she hoped the bacta she had applied would staunch any infection from forming. She frowned, and vowed to talk to Din about setting up a better area than the floor of the cargo hold in which she could work. She had a sick feeling it would be used. 

Once Khim was finished, she followed the younger girl out of their sleeping quarters to join the others.

\---

Din nearly jumped as Paz came up the ladder, not used to the bulky man moving so quietly. 

"How long?" He asked. 

"We will be there tomorrow evening." Din said stiffly. 

"Are you okay, brother?" 

"I am fine Paz." He said with a sigh. 

"Everyone is safe." Paz pushed on. "Cara will be fine according to Ahda. She called you an asshole." He chuckled. 

"She's definitely fine, then." Din said with a bit of humor coloring his voice.

"Ahda is hurt and is refusing to let anyone take care of her wound." Paz confessed. "I tried helping her, but she is being stubborn and decided cleaning her rifle was more important."

"Fly the damn ship, Paz." Din said in clipped tones as he got up from his seat and stalked off to find Ahda. Paz chuckled at his retreating back. 

He located Ahda shoved in a corner of the cargo hold, cleaning her rifle, just as Paz had said. The gash just under her shoulder looked nasty and painful, the edges of the wound were singed. She was hit by a blaster, then. 

"You're bleeding all over my ship." Din said. 

"You better give Cara the same talk if you're going to come after me about that." Ahda said flatly. He knew she was on edge, coming down from the adrenaline, and trying to hide it. Din noticed the Armorer look their direction curiously from the corner of his vision, the child was curled up in her arms sleeping. The sight made Din smile behind his visor. 

Din said nothing, just perched himself on the crate next to her and started digging through the bag Ahda had at her feet. Ahda huffed and held her arm out. 

Din cleaned and dressed the wound in silence, there was nothing to really say. He felt relief, and he thought of landing on Vaaroik the next day, but other than that he was just sore and tired. 

He had been hit in the ribs that had just really healed by the staff of one of their attackers, and he had a pounding headache from the loud eruptions of blaster fire. He was also still beat up from the bounty job they just finished. He finished wrapping Ahda's arm and looked down at her, even seated he still managed to tower over her. She gave him a small smile. 

"Thank you." She said softly. 

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked. 

"Just bruised." She replied. 

"Come sit with me, I want to check our flight path." He said as he stood. 

"Okay." 

Din led them through the crowded ship, climbed the ladder ahead of her, and kicked Paz out of the cockpit. The taller man swore under his breath as he left them behind. 

Instead of taking her usual seat, Ahda settled in on Din's lap, letting his hands guide her expertly at the controls. 

"I can't wait to see the children's faces." Ahda said. 

"Me either." He agreed, letting his helmet rest on her shoulder. He knew she was perfectly capable of flying the ship, it was just an excuse to be close to one another. He willed the pounding in his head to subside. 

"Do you want children of you own, Din?" She asked after a moment. 

"I don't know. I never had to consider it before." He confessed, feeling a little panicked at the topic. "Do you?" 

"I don't know that I can." She replied. 

"What makes you think that?" He asked, eyes closing behind his visor as he listened to her breathing. He still hadn't lifted his head from her shoulder. 

"Thrailo and I tried for a while. It never happened for us." Ahda said. 

"Either way." Din said, hearing the longing in her voice caused his heart to catch. 

Din felt happy that she could talk about her marriage with him openly. He found that instead of feeling odd about it, he felt a sense of gratitude towards the man who had loved Ahda so dearly. He just hoped his best was good enough. He was in too deep to turn back now...

"We have the ad'ika." She said, but her voice caught in her throat. 

The truth was, they both knew they most likely would not have him in their care forever. They _knew_ they had to try to locate his people. Din found it painful to think about. 

However, he wouldn't be selfish in this, and he knew Ahda wouldn't either. 

He brought a hand up to caress the unarmored parts of her back. She sighed and pressed into him further. 

He found that he wanted to stay like this, forever. 


	11. Vaaroik

Cara groaned as she felt herself being rolled gently onto her side. She blinked away the sleep in her eyes, and was met with Ahda looking down on her. Cara realized she was still in the cot, and they were still hurtling through space in the tin can. She had no idea how long she had been out. 

"Hey you." The other woman said, as she concentrated on folding back the bandages to check her healing. Cara jumped as cool hands touched her skin. 

Cara tried to speak. Her mouth and throat were so dry, all she managed was a cough, which made her hiss in pain as the motion jolted the wound on her side. The girl she knew of as Khim brought a cup of cool water to her lips, and helped her hold her head up so she could drink. 

"Wow, I feel like shit." Cara said finally. Ahda laughed through her nose as she changed the bandages and started rewrapping the linen holding it all together. 

"You gave me quite the scare Cara. You're not allowed to die on me, I need you." Ahda said, taking her hand for a brief moment and squeezing. Cara felt tears come to her eyes, and she swiped at them angrily. She didn't cry. 

"It's been a long time since I've been needed." Cara said. She wished she had the strength to tell Ahda that she has quickly become one of her closest friends. She didn't have many of those in her life to begin with, but Ahda was her favorite so far. 

"I'm glad you're okay." Ahda said, pulling the blankets back up over her and helping Cara settle into a more comfortable position. 

"Thanks to you." Cara said. Ahda nodded. Cara was grateful for the uncharacteristic show of emotion from her friend, and herself, really. The silence stretched out a beat.

_ 'In this fucked up galaxy, all we have are the people we care for.'  _ Cara thought to herself. 

"Now that your blood pressure has come up and we're out of the danger zone, I'm going to give you a stronger pain medication. You need to sleep longer." Ahda informed her as she drew liquid from a tiny bottle with a syringe. 

Sleep overcame her shortly after. 

\---

Din sighed in relief as the data on the control panel told him they would reach Vaaroik in less than an hour. He was exhausted. 

He had flown the ship manually most of the trip, having taken a precarious flight path and jumped through hyperspace at several different points to shake off any one who may have followed or attempted to track their flight path. 

The tribe needed to disappear. And that, he could do. 

He hit a button that closed the doors to the cockpit and sighed in relief as he took his helmet off. He set it off to the side, taking a long drink of water that Ahda had brought to him earlier. He then removed his gloves, setting them on his knee, and scrubbed his hands over his face tiredly.  _ 'One more kriffing hour.'  _ He thought. 

He sat there for some time, hunched over, his face resting in his hands. He could almost feel himself falling asleep, but he knew that would be no good. He pushed himself up to stand, and tried to ignore his headache that still hadn't gone away. Moving around a bit would keep him alert just a little longer. 

He stretched his arms and back the best he could in the cramped space, took another drink of water, and sat back down. 

_ 'Am I getting old?'  _ He pondered as he slipped his helmet back on, reaching back to open the doors so others knew it was safe to come up. 

He wasn't old by human standards. However with the life expectancy of a Mandalorian, and the constant state of healing he seemed to be in, maybe he met the standards for  _ old  _ in that fashion. His fortieth name day was soon, and he secretly hoped everyone had forgotten the day. He always hated the attention. 

Ahda herself was thirty-five, her name day actually being the day after his, and he figured that was special in some way. He smiled as he remembered having to drag the information out of her, after she had asked for his one morning back on Vaaroik. He argued that she shouldn't ask questions she wouldn't answer herself. She threw a pebble at him then, and gave it up. 

He knew he was at a time in life where most would consider a new occupation… but with the job for Greef, finding answers for the foundling, tracking down what was left of Thrailo's clan, and so many other things… he sincerely doubted that would be a possibility. He also knew other things would fall into their laps along the way, and he would have to be okay with that. He did know that Bounty Hunting had gotten old, and the jobs he was doing lately hardly fell into that category. 

Ahda returned then, taking her seat quietly. She had Dav folded into her chest as he slept. Din found it amusing, as the young boy was over half her size, but she still carried him with ease anyways. 

"He wouldn't allow me to leave him." Ahda said. 

"The children seem especially taken to you." Din commented. Ahda hummed in agreement with a smile on her face. 

"I could almost hear you brooding from downstairs. What is on your mind?" She asked, adjusting the child in her lap. 

"Not brooding, just thinking." He said with a sigh. "I never imagined my life would look this way." 

"Which way?" Ahda asked. 

"I figured I would bounty hunt until I wound up dead. I never imagined taking on a foundling, or telling a bossy nurse that I was going to marry her, or doing anything more for my Tribe than contribute financially." He answered. 

"I am not a bossy nurse." She rebutted, picking that out of all the things he had said. 

He turned in his chair to look at her squarely. She stared back at him pointedly, then sighed in acceptance. Dav shifted in her arms to snuggle closer, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. Din reached out to push it back into place. 

"Are you nervous about the job?" Ahda asked. 

"I don't have that luxury."

"No, we don't." 

"I am tempted to ask you to sit this one out." 

"You can ask all you want, but it isn't happening." Ahda replied. 

"See? Bossy." 

She didn't reply. Instead, she leaned her seat back and closed her eyes to sleep for a while. She briefly reached out a hand to grasp his, and he squeezed it once before letting it go. 

He listened to her breathing even out to match the child’s as he worked on programming the landing sequence. 

\---

Paz smiled, hidden by his helmet, as he briefly overheard the conversation happening in the cockpit above. He wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, but in such close quarters, it was hard not to.

He intended to check their progress, so he could relay the information to the rest of the Tribe, but stopped when he heard Din speaking in hushed tones. He couldn’t remember ever hearing Din talk so openly, or at that length, with anyone. 

He shook his head, not wanting to interrupt or listen further. He would come back later. 

He didn't have to go far to find the Armorer, seated on the floor and leaning against the cramped ship's hull. She was watching the children play a game with dice that one of the adults had procured. 

"Any word?" She asked. 

"I know we should arrive soon, but I didn't want to interrupt their conversation, so I didn't ask." Paz informed her. 

"It was once hard to imagine him having much of a conversation. He has changed." The Armorer said. "You have also. You two must set aside your differences of the past and learn to work together. The Tribe needs you both." 

"I agree." Paz said. "We are working on it." 

"You two used to fight viciously." She said, an echo of memory laced her voice. 

"I am not proud of that." Paz hung his helmet. 

"We must ensure survival. We must locate others who swear to the Creed. We cannot let the way of the Mandalore fizzle out like a dying star." She said, "And that job rests on your shoulders. This is the Way." 

Paz inclined his head, "This is the Way." He echoed. 

\---

Ahda blinked as she felt a gloved hand brush against her cheek lightly, she must have fallen asleep. She sat up as much as she could, with the heavy weight of Dav across her chest and lap. Din reached out his arms and relieved her of the child, taking him into his own arms instead. Ahda sat up and stretched her arms, taking in the glorious sight of Vaaroik filling the ship’s windows. 

“We will start landing in about 10 minutes. Can you inform the others?” Din said, settling back into his chair and crossing his ankles. For some strange reason, the pose always made Ahda swoon a little. Ahda nodded to let him know she heard him. 

“You’re staring.” Din interrupted her appraisal.

“You stare all of the time, the only difference is you have the bucket to hide it.” 

His eyes followed her as she left him to his work at the control panel. She made a rude hand gesture as she lowered herself the climb down the ladder. 

"We will land in about 10 minutes." Ahda said to the group in the cargo hold as she roused them. Most were seated on the floor, lined up against the walls of the ship's hull. Krillo bounced in excitement. 

"Tell us again about Vaaroik!" Krillo said, and with  _ that _ look on his face, Ahda found that she couldn't say no. 

"There is a stream to play in, wonderful soil in which food will grow, sunshine to warm you, grass to walk barefoot in, trees to climb, and warm rains to dance in during the hot months..." Ahda started retelling the story she already told earlier. She noticed that everyone in the cargo hold all listened again, even the adults seemed to relish in her story. 

\---

Once Din had landed, he knew keeping the children contained was going to be a feat on its own. 

He had woken Dav from his place in his lap just after starting the landing sequence and shooed him down the ladder to join the others. He could hear Ahda's voice carry up to the cockpit as she told the children about Vaaroik again, and knew he wouldn't want to miss it. 

Once the ship was on solid ground, he stood and grabbed his rifle, meeting Ahda and Paz at the doors of the lower deck. Dayria and Toren had to practically restrain the children as they meant to run after the three adults, but Din turned and sternly told them that they must wait until they knew it to be safe. The Armorer was speaking with Vira, the quiet woman who was a year behind he and Paz in training, about what to unload. They didn't seem deterred by the children's antics. 

Ahda had good instincts, and he didn't question her suggestion of checking things out before the Tribe left the safety of the ship. She explained that she expected no threat, but would feel better if they did it this way. 

Din smiled at the sight of the little cottage and it's bubbling stream. 

They swept the perimeter and the out buildings, finding everything as they had left it. Once inside, they cleared the rooms and found everything undisturbed. Paz ran back to the ship to get the others and start unloading. Ahda started shuffling furniture around and tugging blankets and pillows out of closets to see what they had to work with for sleeping arrangements. 

"There will be a lot of sleeping in helmets for a while." Ahda said with a frown. "But as soon as I talk to the villagers, which I plan to do tonight, we can work on something more livable." She suggested. 

Din nodded and started helping her with her task. 

\---

The squeals of Krillo and Dav brought them outside into the sunset. The child was toddling after the larger children trying to keep up as they ran across the grassy field that Din had landed in. 

Ahda laughed as Dav tackled Krillo into the grass and Toren went running after the three of them, growling and chasing them in earnest. The children were much faster. 

Ahda really appreciated Toren, he was very soft and open male figure for the children to model themselves after, but was also a warrior in his own right in times past. He was about five years older than Din from what she knew, and seemed to enjoy his time caring for the children. 

After spending some time with Dayria on the 'crest, she found that she was the more dominant one of the pairing. She was as disciplined and reserved, as Toren was easy going and unbothered. She was quite the skilled fighter and her accomplishments spoke to that in earnest. She was a few years behind Din and Paz, from the same fighting corp. Overall, the couple complemented each other well and Ahda enjoyed their company. 

Ahda frowned slightly when she considered Vira, who was talking to Paz near the ship. In all of the time she spent with the Tribe, the woman went out of her way to avoid her. At first she just thought she was shy, but Ahda wondered if there was something the other woman wasn't saying. Ahda hoped in time she would come around. Or she wouldn't, but Ahda would treat her the same regardless. 

Din sighed from beside her. 

"Let's get everyone settled, and Cara inside." He said. 

Overall it took some grief, and some cursing, to get everyone and everything inside. No one complained about the shared sleeping arrangements, everyone just seemed happy to be somewhere safe that didn't involve a leaky sewer. They could regroup and rebuild here, if everything went to plan. 

Cara was the one that involved the cursing. Ahda briefly considered clocking the stubborn woman over the head when she insisted upon walking into the cottage herself. After all, what was a head wound after everything she had went through? She would be fine. 

With the creative use of every cot, blanket, and pillow from her home and the 'crest, they were able to find a place for everyone to sleep. She, Din, the ad’ika, and Cara took up residence in Ahda's room. The room that Din had used prior had been arranged to fit Toren, Dayria, Khim, Krillo and Dav. The Armorer and Vira took up the space that barely qualified as a room which Ahda used as storage before. Paz insisted on sleeping in the small front room, as he felt better being close to the door. 

Ahda had no idea how anyone was going to get a moment alone. 

She planned to depart soon so she could speak with the local villagers, to seek permission for the Tribe to stay. She didn't have any reason to expect them to decline, so she wasn't too nervous. The suns had set some time ago, and she knew she shouldn't delay much longer. 

Khim, Toren, and the Armorer went to work in the kitchen while the children begged to go outside. Dayria and Paz had to get firm with them, explaining that they couldn't be out after dark. Vira stepped in then, and offered to tell them stories. The children agreed and huddled around the hearth. Ahda smiled when she watched the ad’ika toddle over and plop down next to the other two boys to listen to the story. 

Din was seated in an armchair by the window, elbows on his knees, holding his helmet in his hands. She could tell from his posture that he was bone tired. He had slept the least of them all, as he was up overnight piloting the ship, and didn't get the nap that she did yesterday afternoon.

Ahda slunk up behind him silently, and hoped he wouldn't blanch at public affection. She reached for his left pauldron and eased him back into the chair with a gentle tug. She started rubbing his shoulders lightly, what she could reach of them anyways. He stiffened at first, but relaxed after a moment. No one was paying them any attention, anyways. 

"You need to sleep." She said after a moment. 

"You're going to the village?" He asked. 

"I'll be safe. Go to bed, Din." She replied. 

"You've always cautioned against traveling the planet at night." He said with a heavy sigh. 

"If I run into trouble, it'll just be scavengers. I must go." She said sternly, increasing her pressure on his shoulders a bit. 

"Take Paz with you. Fair warning, he talks too much." 

"I'll ask him." She assured him, removing her hands from his shoulders. 

Din pushed himself up then, and reached up to cup her cheek. Ahda smiled at his retreating back as he scooped up the ad'ika and bid goodnight to the room. Ahda noticed that Vira had watched their exchange with her forrest green helmet tilted slightly, but brushed it off as nothing. 

"Would you like to go with me to speak to the villagers? I am leaving now." Ahda asked as she approached Paz. He was sitting cross legged on the floor with Dayria while they watched the children. 

"Of course. Fill me in on the way?" He asked. 

"Yep." She replied, smiling at Dayria as she turned to take her leave. Dayria gave them both a friendly wave. Paz stood and followed her out into the night air. 

Ahda had to fight with the land cruiser a bit to get it started, but after some fiddling, they were on their way. 

They traveled in silence for some time, both being tired and lost in their own thoughts. Ahda inhaled the earthy smells gratefully. The noises of the night time wildlife was soothing to her frayed nerves.  _ 'We made it.' _ She thought with a smile. 

"It was very gracious for you to allow the Tribe to come here." Paz said, his voice thick with emotion. 

"It made the most sense." Ahda replied. "You'll all be safer, the children can be children, and I think everyone will be happier." Ahda said and Paz hummed in agreement. 

"What do I need to know about the villagers?" Paz asked as they drew closer. 

"Their weaponry is archaic, at best. The leader, Tortcha, his brother is who taught me to throw knives in exchange for my teaching him how to shoot. Most of their warriors fight with staffs, swords, and arrows." She paused. 

"The weapons do not make a warrior." Paz replied. 

"I agree. Over a hundred years ago, the son of one leader killed the son of the other leader over a petty disagreement, which started a war that hasn't ended since. They have been in peace negotiations for some time now, at least a decade. Every time they nearly reach a solution that everyone is happy with, something seems to happen. They're arguing over resources and rights to lands they both hold sacred… so maybe the war started for silly reasons, but it's morphed into something much more important to them. Tortcha, who has taken over for his father in the last decade, is who we will meet. He's much more focused on compromise and finding peace. His family and I are close, as I mentioned back at the covert." Ahda said. 

"It sounds like they are good people, caught in conflict." Paz said, likely thinking of his culture's own history. 

"That's exactly it." Ahda agreed. 

They fell into silence again. 

Once they reached the village, dark had completely settled in. As they left the cruiser and walked through the streets, Ahda could see families moving about in their huts going through their evening routines. She felt bad calling at a late hour, but she figured Totchka would be up still. 

Ahda stopped at the doors to the largest hut and knocked. She sighed in relief as the shuffling inside told her that someone was still awake. 

Once the door was open, Ahda was enveloped in the arms of a large man with long braids, ornamental tattoos, and a beard that made one question their own manhood. Paz nearly pulled his blaster until he realized it was a friendly embrace. 

"Ahda! Come in! We just got the little one down for the night and Mari has just gone down herself. She will be sad to have missed you." The tough looking man said. He and Paz made eye-to-helmet contact then. Paz nodded in greeting, and was waved inside by their host. 

"You have been gone longer than you usually leave for. You left with your guests from before, I assume?" The man said, offering them seats by the hearth. They sat in a circle by a low table. Totchka hadn't met Din or the Child while they were here, but Ahda had told him of them when she visited the village. 

"Yes. He has returned with me, and we are requesting asylum for his Tribe, his family." Ahda said, straight to the point. 

"Mandalorians also, I take it?" He asked as he poured two glasses of liquid and slid one to Ahda as she nodded. "I assume you will not partake?" The man asked of Paz, rapping his knuckles against his own temple to indicate the helmet. 

"No, but thank you." He replied politely, surprised that this man seemed to know of their Creed. 

"What are your numbers?" He asked. 

"Including my friend who was here before, there will be six adults and four children. This is what we believe to be left of our numbers, with the exception of a few others I must track down."

"I don't see a problem with it." He said lightly. "Then again, I have a hard time saying the word no to you, my friend. Will danger follow? I assume they fled for a reason." 

"We believe we left their previous planet with no one wiser to our destination. I don't expect trouble." She said. Totchka nodded at this. 

"You will be traveling more?" He asked. 

"I will. The Child and the Mandalorian that I told you of the last time we met, we have business elsewhere. I will still continue to provide my services when I can, and herbs as our agreement was before. We have a youngling who is close to coming of age who has asked to learn my trade. I will teach her with her Tribe's approval." 

"Very well, I will offer my approval even if I am sad to know we won't see you as often. I am quite interested to meet this Mandalorian you call a friend…" He said with a knowing look in his eyes. 

"Yes Totchka, he is more than a friend." Ahda sighed and took a small drink to hide her blush. "He's declared his intent to marry me, so I'd certainly hope so, anyway."

"That is too bad. Young Jaino will be disappointed." Totchka laughed. 

"He's about thirty years too young for me." Ahda said with a laugh. 

"I've tried telling him. Bring everyone for a celebration tomorrow evening?" Totchka asked, but Ahda knew it was not a request. Totchka loved reasons to celebrate. 

"What are we celebrating?" She asked warily. 

"Your impending marriage, of course!" 

Paz dissolved into laughter. 

"I like this one!" Totchka said, resting a large meaty hand on Paz' shoulder and giving him a friendly shake. 

"Totchka, we will come, but I swear to you…" Ahda said, her voice panicked as she thought about all of the attention,  _ and _ Din burning the entire village to the ground to escape the festivities.

"Very well, I know how you are. We will celebrate new friendships and safety for your… new family?" Totchka asked. 

"Much better." 

"I will send my brother and his crew over tomorrow in the morning. I assume you will need help sorting out shelter arrangements? I can't imagine your small cottage fitting so many people comfortably." 

"You don't have to do that." Ahda said. 

"I offer my assistance to you as a friend, and hope for mutual assistance in the future if it is required." Totchka looked at Paz and they shared a nod. "Don't take the pleasure of generosity from me." He said sternly. 

"Very well." Ahda agreed, finishing off her drink. 

They took their leave then, with promises to return the following evening. 


	12. Evaar'la Yaim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! It has been a wild year, and I know it seems that I had abandoned this fic, but let me explain!
> 
> A lot of circumstances led to me taking a break -- all personal in nature, which have mostly since been resolved. When I came back to this fic recently, I realized that I absolutely loathed the last two chapters and did not feel that they served the characters I had created. You will notice that those are gone, so you may want to go back and take a gander at chapter eleven (or the entire fic as it's been half a year) to re-orientate yourself. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Please do not throw rocks at me.

The next day was filled with excitement and impossibly rambunctious children. Even Khim let the feeling infect her, and joined in on the fun. From the time they had risen from their slumber, it became everyone's job to contain them. 

At one point, Paz even had to use his jetpack to retrieve Krillo from a tree. The youngling had climbed to the highest branches and panicked when he couldn't get down. He and Din had stood at the foot of the tree for some time, trying to direct the child down, but it was no good. Ahda eventually scolded them both for their inaction, and Paz was sent to retrieve the child. 

Cara came out to walk around the garden a little before lunchtime, at Ahda's insistence. She wanted to get her up and moving to encourage the healing process. Cara tried to push herself too hard, and she and Ahda ended up in a battle of wills which resulted in Ahda letting the other woman nearly fall on her face. She took Ahda's advice to return to rest after that. 

The Villagers had been helpful that morning, and they planned to have a suitable shelter built by the end of the week. Plans had been drawn up, and the Villagers promised to return each morning until they were finished. Toren had been elected to head this project, but everyone was expected to help. The children groaned at the work, but when Toren had reminded them what they were working for, they wisely gave up their antics. 

Ahda had a large frame of an outbuilding by the stream that she had started building when she arrived here long ago. Her intention was to house her ship, but instead it sat empty and unfinished. Her tiny ship was parked farther away in a clearing in the woods, which had made quick departure easier over the years. They decided they would use the shell as a common area, and build smaller rooms coming off of the shelter to accommodate private living spaces. 

With the current arrangement, they found the easiest way to get everyone fed was to put those who went uncovered at the small table that was just off the kitchen. Everyone who required privacy would return to their rooms to eat in shifts. Toren and Dayria shared their meals together, as expected. 

Overall, Paz felt everyone was settling in and he felt great gratitude towards Din and Ahda for fighting for the move and facilitating it as such. He knew there were reasons they had for wanting them safe, and he expected to understand those reasons in short order. He knew a conversation with Din was in his future. 

During a lull in the day's activities, he insisted that the other man take time to presumably walk the perimeter of their new home and talk about security. 

As their boots crunched through the wild undergrowth of the woods, which were located towards the east of the cottage, Paz stopped and turned to Din. 

"What are your plans and what did they have to do with the move?" Paz asked, knowing that getting to the point was always preferred with the present company. 

"We have a job coming up that is going to anger others, and draw a lot of attention." Din sighed at Paz's hand gesture to continue, not satisfied with the brief explanation. "Ahda refused to take it on unless we moved the Tribe and removed the possibility of you all being hunted to get to me. My involvement will not be… missed in this. She is afraid of history repeating itself." Din heaved a sigh. "She is not wrong, I agree completely."

"What are you getting into?" Paz asked, concerned. 

"Apparently, I'm taking sides these days." Din admitted vaguely, and he held a hand up at Paz's noise of exclamation. 

"To do nothing is to allow it to continue. We were betrayed in ways that we shouldn't even try to keep score of. You know this, I don't need to say it." Din shook his head as he spoke. 

"The job should be simple enough, but I know it will lead to others. Ahda knows this as well. She also has unfinished business to attend to, and we must find answers for the Child. Somehow, they all tie together." Din said. 

"She’s hunting the traitor?" Paz asked, referring to Ahda's unfinished business. It was a question seeking clarity, not one of offense.

"Yes and I almost feel sorry for the poor bastard when she manages to put the pieces together. A relative of hers through marriage has more information, but she hasn’t been able to meet with them yet. After going over everything we both know, it only makes sense that the traitor was or is working for Imperial Forces. I have no choice… I can't remain unsided in this." 

"It's possible the traitor was of another clan, the attack meant to silence them. You know the noise that the Jadyrs clan made at the peak of things…" Paz considered. 

"I have considered this also, but if that is so, who is left Paz? No one that I can think of who would have taken a risk that high. The Jadyrs' had many friends and allies in other clans, it would have been suicide to even attempt it, especially then." 

"That is true." Paz remarked, and Din had a point. He couldn't think of a clan who would have actually gone through with it. 

"You have told her how you feel, then?" Paz asked, changing the subject. He knew, of course, but he wanted to hear it from Din. 

"I have." He said shortly. 

"And?" Paz quirked his helmet at the other man. 

"We will wed when the time is right." He admitted, his modulated voice flat but somehow still filled with emotion. 

"Do you think you will soon then?" Paz inquired, slapping a gloved hand against Din's pauldron. 

“Soon has a feeling of… recklessness to it.” Din said honestly, with a shake of his shoulder to break the contact. “I also feel that with what we are to face, waiting may not exactly be an option. Her being Tribe, an official mother to the foundling, and my wife... this will offer them both protection if anything happens to me. Without that bond, the foundling would not be able to stay with her." 

"You're right." Paz agreed, his voice taking on a pained edge. These are not things he wanted to consider, but the reality of the situation was heavy. Din nodded and the silence stretched on a beat. Paz decided to push no further, it was clear that Din was considering the pending marriage carefully. He felt confident the two would make the best decisions possible for each other. 

"It seems you and Vira are close again." Din said. It shocked Paz that Din would comment on such a thing, as he long ago stopped concerning himself in the personal lives of fellow tribe members. Paz smiled, their tentative partnership was starting to feel a little more like friendship. 

"I don't know that we can be like it was before." Paz replied. "There's a lot of pain there." 

"I never thought my life would look this way…" Din trailed off as he offered with an emphatic gesture of his hands. "Nothing is impossible."

"Maybe." Paz said with a shake of his helmet. 

They walked in silence back to the Tribe, Paz lost in his thoughts. 

\---

That afternoon, Cara had managed to pull herself up out of bed and had showered on her own. She was finally over the worst stages of healing, and seemed to feel much more like herself. Ahda stood behind her as Cara sat before a small vanity tucked away in her room. 

The foundling was toddling around the floor, getting into anything he could make mischief of. Ahda laughed, and scooped him up, setting him in his carriage and handing him his stuffed gizka. He blinked up at both women with curiosity, then turned his attention to the toy. 

Ahda looked at the empty corner where Thrailo’s armor had been displayed. Since being home she felt compelled to store it instead of displaying it, as she had for so many years. Din merely quirked his helmet and put a hand on her shoulder in support as she had packed it away one morning. She felt at ease, and she knew that Thrailo would approve of where she was now. It’s not that Ahda didn’t want to remember, but instead, she wanted to focus on her present. 

“So you two have decided to get married, what's next?” Cara asked, her voice bringing Ahda back to the room. 

“We actually… get married.” Ahda looked at Cara in the mirror, then chuckled a bit at the eyeroll she received in return. 

Cara made a hand gesture for her to continue.

“We will get married, eventually.” Ahda said, like she was talking about something not nearly as serious as vowing the rest of her days to another human being.

"Have you talked about when?" Cara pushed, staring at Ahda in the mirror. 

"We don't know yet." Ahda sighed lightly, pulling the brush through Cara's hair gently.

Silence stretched on, with Cara staring at her friend in the mirror pointedly.

"It's hard to explain." Ahda sighed as she sectioned pieces of Cara's hair to braid out of her face. 

"Hmmm… give it a shot." Cara said thoughtfully, determined to not give the subject up. Ahda sighed and let Cara's hair slip from between her fingers. 

"We are in a strange place to be starting a relationship. We do not know each other well, it's all very new. However, we also don't know what  later is going to look like. What if there is no  later ? If something happens to one of us, which is unfortunately a possibility that we cannot ignore, being wed offers protections and safeguards for both of us…  and the foundling. But it's… so soon."

Ahda went back to braiding Cara’s hair for her, brow furrowed, but the light dusting of a smile that pulled at her lips told Cara all she needed to know. The foundling gurgled and squealed from the carriage, wanting their undivided attention. 

"...It makes sense, though. You both make sense, together." Cara said with a smile, tapping her fingers to her lips in an obvious mock of Ahda’s quirk she had picked up on when she was in deep thought. 

"It has to make sense." Ahda replied, blowing out a deep sigh and ignoring Cara’s teasing. "I don't think we're of the illusion that it will be easy. I care for him greatly." 

“He cares for you greatly. If he turns out to be a shit husband, let me know. We’ll get together and sell him off for scrap metal.” Cara offered.

“Noted.” Ahda responded, a hint of amusement tightening her lips into a smile. She finished up the braid quickly. Cara admired her work in the mirror and gave a nod of approval.

Just then, the stuffed gizka levitated above the carriage, and floated over into Cara’s arms. Ahda laughed audibly, and scooped the tiny green creature into her arms, taking the stuffed toy from Cara and giving it back to the foundling. 

“I’ve got to get this one fed. You’ve been quite the terror today, haven’t you?” Ahda said lovingly, smiling as the young child snuggled the toy. 

The foundling squealed at the mention of food, and reached out to wrap a claw in Ahda’s locks. She nuzzled him into her chest and left Cara to get ready for their evening. 

\--- 

Din stood appraising the sunset just outside of the little cottage that he had grown so fond of over time, the closest feeling to being home that he had ever felt. A tight feeling grew in his chest as the suns started their descent behind the mountain range, but he pushed it aside. 

He sighed as he heard someone approaching him from the cottage. He had come out for a moment of solitude, which was rare these days.

Vira hadn't spoken a word directly to him in over ten years. Sure, they saw each other often enough when he returned to the Tribe, but the woman did everything she could to avoid addressing him directly. At times, the woman would even go as far to pass messages through a third party when they were both in the same room. 

Din felt the hairs on his neck stand up as she came to a stop, standing next to him. 

Suddenly, she spoke. Din couldn't help but be shocked when he realized she was addressing him. He didn’t hear the first few words out of her mouth.

"...I hear you're to be married." She said lightly, as they stood together appraising the structure that was to house the Tribe. A lot of progress had been made thanks to their hard work, and invaluable help from their new neighbors.

"I hear that too." Din said simply, trying to feign indifference… when in reality, his heart was racing.

"What Ahda has done for the Tribe… and don't think I overlook your role in that either… but without her, none of this would have been possible." 

"I agree." Din said, lowering his helmet in a nod. "Vira…" 

"Save it." She went to turn away. He reached out and stilled her movement by putting his hand on her pauldron.

"Stop." He nearly begged her. She did, but also shrugged his hand off.

“You blame me still? After all of this time?” 

“No Din, it’s not about blame. When we were on that mission, and you and Paz got into that fight? That stupid fight left you both distracted. Your carelessness cost the life of one of my dearest friends. I very nearly lost my own life. Paz has atoned for the mistakes, and his behaviour changed… maybe not towards you, but in general. You? You ran away, you never acknowledged the mistake, and until very recently, you’ve continued to keep everyone at arm’s length. Even at the times you should have needed your Tribe most.” She finished with a sigh. Din could almost feel the glare through her visor. 

“I am trying.” Din replied simply.

“I know. I wouldn’t have spoken to you otherwise.” She replied with a shrug, returning back the way she came. 

\---

That evening, the newcomers met with the Native Tribe in their small village square. The smell of what everyone expected to be a delicious meal permeated the air far before they arrived at the village. The villagers had decorated the square lavishly in richly hand-dyed fabrics and burning torches, and everything felt quite cozy and inviting. There was an air of carelessness and excitement amongst his party that Din had not seen in a very long time.

They spent the evening learning about their new neighbors, and getting to know one another personally. Din met so many new people, he was unsure of his ability to remember names and faces, but tried to be polite nonetheless. Once introductions were over, Din preferred to people-watch rather than socialize. 

Din was thankful for his helmet, which hid the uncomfortable expression he wore on his face since their arrival. He was greatly relieved that his Tribe was welcomed by their new neighbors, and found them intriguing. However, he was not one for social gatherings. Both Tribes seemed to be enjoying themselves, and mingled quite easily. This caused Din’s hidden expression to soften just a bit. 

Instead of making his rounds, he stood a bit away from the crowd. He had a good vantage point to observe. Din chuckled softly to himself as he watched the children from both tribes play and dance together, eventually falling into a game of chase amongst the younger ones. Khim smiled brightly at him many times throughout the evening. He was happy to see her regaining what was left of her youth. 

Ahda sought him out before too long. She was sweaty from having been dancing with the children earlier, and her flushed cheeks told him she may have had a glass of wine. His scowl faded completely then, her radiance pulling him from his discomfort. Ahda stepped in close to his side and gave his hand a squeeze. She made no mention of his distanced antics, instead preferring to let him be. 

Ahda was holding the foundling to her chest with her other arm, who was in between states of wakefulness and slumber. It was very clear the young creature was fighting sleep. He had been so enthralled with the wonderful sights and new smells at the gathering, he seemed afraid he would miss something. 

Din felt his heart catch when the foundling reached out for him. Din relieved Ahda of the bundle. With the child nuzzled into his chest plate, he found it was very hard to carry on with his morose mood. 

Ahda stretched her arms out above her head gratefully, and gave a small smirk when she caught Din’s eyes appraising her form from beside her. She quirked her brow at him playfully. Din looked away, his cheeks coloring behind his helmet. 

“He is growing. I do not remember him being this heavy.” She said conversationally, her eyes still sparkling as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. Din cleared his throat. 

“I agree.” He said, looking down at the nearly asleep bundle in his arms. 

“He’s been sleeping a lot again. I have noticed that he goes through cycles, and I wonder if this is a new thing or something he has done all along.” She said, a tinge of curiosity in her voice. She tapped her lips with her index finger. “He will go days where all he does is eat and sleep, then periods where he doesn’t seem to sleep at all.” She turned back towards Din, then. 

“I’ve noticed. I just wish we had more information about his species.” Din said softly, brushing his fingertips along the edge of the foundling’s large ears. The tiny green creature nearly purred in his near-slumber. 

“Me too. However, all living creatures follow similar patterns. I’d wager to bet he’ll learn something new after this period of rest. He did start displaying telepathic abilities shortly after the last time he slept like this...” She replied. 

“Has he shown you anything else?” Din asked. 

“Nothing important. Just when he wants to tell me when he wants or needs something, usually food.” She chuckled. “With you?” 

“The same.” He replied with a small laugh. 

“Why don’t you grab a plate and eat?” Ahda suggested, nudging Din towards the small hut just outside of the square which had been commandeered for that purpose. “The food is quite delicious.” She held her hands out to relieve him of the now sleeping child. Din was always good at getting him to sleep, even if he wouldn’t admit it. 

Din handed off the child to her, his gloved hands brushing against her bare ones. He looked down at Ahda, and he found he quite liked the way wine and chasing children made her eyes light up. He shook his head lightly, not used to the feelings this woman incited in him. 

She gave him a playful shove, and he took this as a hint to follow her suggestion to eat. 

\--- 

Ahda sat around a low table in Totchka’s hut again, kneeling on a soft pillow that had been offered to her by Totchka’s wife Mari, who sat on her right. Din sat at her left, and the child was asleep on a pouf between them. They were joined by Totchka, his brother Dravick, the Armorer, Paz, and Toren. Cara stood by the door, preferring to stand due to her still healing injury. 

Ahda found herself doing a lot of listening, as she only really considered herself the host, as Din, Paz, and Toren discussed terms and agreements with Totchka, Mari, and Dravick. Ahda imagined that Cara felt the same - this was not their discussion. Overall, nothing too shocking was being asked by the other side, and all terms were found to be agreeable in quick order. 

The Native Tribe would provide solitude, discretion, and if necessary, protection. The Mandalorian Tribe would provide the same in return, in an agreement of mutual aid. The Native Tribe and Mandalorian Tribe agreed to share teachable skills between each other, and allow each Tribe to retain their own social and cultural practices undisturbed. Everyone was very happy with the agreement, and Ahda felt confident it would be honored. 

Ahda was then brought into the conversation at this time, as it seemed that Totchka had business with her, as well. She perked up from her silent observation when Totchka addressed her directly. 

“Your medical skills have been invaluable to us over the years, Ahda…” He began. Ahda opened her mouth to explain, but Totchka held a hand up to stop her so he could continue. “But more importantly, you are a dear friend to us. We have observed your solitude over the years, and we know there is much more to you and your path than you have let on. I see important steps ahead in your future, possibly dangerous ones. I, and the rest of us here on Vaaroik, would like to remind you that you always have a home here. And while selfishly, we wish to see you stay, we know you have things much bigger to conquer in faraway skies. We wish happiness and peace to live in your heart.” Totchka finished as he made a fist over his heart, Mari and Dravick both murmuring their agreements. 

Ahda felt tears well up in her eyes. She had explained to the Mandalorian Tribe many times how important these people were to her, but she never really bothered to stop and think about how they felt about her. They had been there for her through the darkest times of her life, oftentimes her aid being the one thing keeping her grounded and giving her a purpose to continue. 

She felt Din squeeze her hand lightly. 

“I have no words, Totchka. Thank you for your kindness, your grace, and your aid over the years we have shared this planet together. Your willingness to provide asylum to keep those I care about safe is meaningful. You have my word that I will always return, and that I am only ever a call away. Your support in my new path in life is invaluable.” She managed to get the words out without succumbing to tears. “As far as the services I provide, I imagine I will have a successor in short order, and the herbs I cultivate will continue to be, as they have brought health and wellness to many.” She explained, wiping tears from the corner of her eyes. 

Totchka nodded in acceptance, and the meeting disbanded at that point. 

“Let us continue our celebrations!” Totchka boomed, in his ever joviant voice that he used when he wasn’t conducting business. Everyone murmured their agreements. 

And so they did.


End file.
